Meet The Cabots Three: Baby Blues
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Alex is pregnant.  There's just one little issue; Alex's mom is determined to prove she knows more about children then Olivia ever could.  Will Alex finally stand up for Olivia, or will her mother end up running and ruining this show as well?  AO.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Hey y'all! Back with an all new MTC installment, filled to the brim with LOTS more AO, LOTS more Lila and Max, LOTS more drama, romance, humor, and LOTS more everything which has turned this into my all time favorite installment and my favorite stories. If you haven't read the original "Meet The Cabots" or its sequel; "Meet The Cabots Two: Wedding Woes", I realllllllllly recommend reading them before you continue on with this because you honestly won't understand a lot of this story, and why not read "Meet The Cabots Prelude: College Lectures" just for the fun of it while you're browsing my profile, which has all three of those stories located conveniently in there.

So without further ado, I bring you the third and my favorite installment so far, of the MTC series. Enjoy. :)

Two years after the wedding.

October 16th, 2:54 PM, Alex and Olivia's brownstone,

"Slide piece AB on side C into slot D on piece E-2," Alex muttered as she sat on the floor of what used to be her study with a large pile of wood and screws around her, gently rubbing tiny circles over her bulging stomach, trying to soothe her soon to be born daughter, holding the directions for her crib in the other.

Alex put the directions down and took one of the pieces and looked at in confusion, trying to decide if the right way was up when she heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Olivia yelled up the stairs.

"I'm in the nursery!" Alex called back down, a smile over taking her face as she said the word still running her hand in tiny circles over her stomach, looking around the former study that looked like it had been hosed down in different shades of Pepto Bismol.

Alex tried to stand up, once, twice, but after the third unsuccessful attempt she sighed in annoyance and laid back down on the floor. "I need help," she called down the stairs.

The moment those words escaped her mouth, Alex groaned in annoyance at herself, hearing Olivia rush up the steps and down the hall to where she was, Olivia running into the room, a look of miner terror on her face

"Are you okay? What happened? How's the baby? How are you? Do you need an ambulance?" Olivia asked franticly as she raced over and kneeled down beside Alex, her cell phone already out and ready to dial 911. "Are you bleeding? Did you feel your water break? Just remember the Lamaze breathing until we get to the hospital! Keep your legs elevated! Turn your head and cough!"

"Olivia!" Alex shouted over Olivia's frantic rant, causing the detective to stop in her tracks. "Honey, I just need help getting up."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and at once got behind her and with a tiny groan that she couldn't help escaping at Alex's weight, she pulled her up from the floor.

"What are you doing out of bed, much less upstairs and on the floor anyway?" Olivia asked as she put her phone away. "I told you I would take care of the crib, and I read that you shouldn't be exerting so much energy during your last few weeks."

"I just wanted to get it done and over with," Alex told her as she reached behind her and rubbed her painful back. "Plus when does walking up the steps qualify as-"

"You walked up the steps? What about the stair chair I had Elliot install?" Olivia asked, evidently hurt.

"It takes an hour to get up the stairs with that thing!" Alex complained.

"Better wait an hour then exert energy. And I don't want you out of bed anymore, okay? You've only got three weeks until your due date," Olivia reminded her as she went over to the closet and pulled out an old fashioned wheel chair. "I'll do it tonight if that'll make you feel better."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Alex asked as Olivia rolled it over to her. "And why do we have it?"

"E-bay! And I've got one in every room in the house so that you don't have to walk that much!" Olivia said proudly with a beaming smile.

"Great," Alex said, trying to harbor as much enthusiasm as possible.

Olivia's smile grew as she helped Alex sit down in the chair and wheeled her to the stairs.

"What have you eaten today?" Olivia asked as she helped Alex out of the wheel chair and into the stair seat, strapping her in.

"A piece of chocolate cake."

"Alex!" Olivia scolded as she walked alongside Alex as the stair seat crawled slowly down the steps, "what about the diet plan I made out for you?"

"I am sick and tired of rabbit food!" Alex yelled, "Okay, this is the time when I should be able to eat what I want without being scrutinized! You're not letting me have any cravings!"

"I know, but that's what's best for the baby."

Alex sighed and nodded, keeping her opinion of where Olivia could shove her diet plan to herself as she waited for the chair to hit the bottom of the steps.

When it did, instead of unhooking her, Olivia rushed to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out another old wheelchair and helped Alex into it and wheeled her into their living room.

"Now you rest," Olivia said as she helped Alex lay down onto the couch, putting her 'necessary' pillows under her feet and head, "and I'm gonna make you some baked chicken and carrots for dinner and bring you a luke warm glass of water to drink because I was told that babies' don't like really cold food or drink. Oh, and I got a new CD for the baby to listen to."

Alex sighed as Olivia got her purse and pulled out a slim CD case and handed it to Alex.

"The best of Shakespeare as preformed by the royal Shakespeare league on 10 audio CD's," Alex read before looking up at Olivia in confusion.

"I figured she could listen to some Shakespeare on her headphones," Olivia said before she took the first CD and put it into the tiny portable CD player on the stand, taking the headphones and placing them onto Alex's bulging stomach. "I read that you shouldn't just have her listening to the same thing because your baby could become immune to the effects. So instead of the classical music I've had her listening to, I got her this! And for you, I got this."

Olivia reached inside her bag once more and handed another movie to Alex. "Diapers to Duke: A thirteen hour documentary on how to make the best decisions for your child's schools from preschool to college," Alex groaned heavily as she read the title looking back up at Olivia. "Really, Olivia; our baby isn't even born yet and you're already worried about what preschool AND college she's going to go to?"

"It's never too early to start worrying about these types of things. Now I'm gonna start dinner, and you can start watching that and I'll be in to watch it with you when dinner's done, okay?"

"Can't wait," Alex said with a false grin that looked more like a grimace.

Olivia smiled eagerly once more before she kissed her on the top of her head and on her stomach before pressing play on the portable player, and Alex could faintly hear the sounds of Shakespeare being played through the headphones.

Olivia took the movie from Alex's hands and she put the first part of the movie in their DVD player and handed Alex the remote. "Enjoy it. And remember; just give me a call if you need anything, okay? Keep your feet elevated at 60 degrees, and your head and neck in at least a 45 degree angle okay?"

Alex nodded and Olivia gave her lips and her stomach a quick kiss before she headed into the kitchen.

Once Olivia was out of earshot, Alex turned off the TV and grabbed the box of wheat thins and grabbed a handful and stuffed them into her mouth, glowering at the DVD case on the coffee stand.

Ever since she had found out she was pregnant, it had been an almost nonstop rant of anything regarding whatever was 'safest' for the baby, and taking everything she heard to an almost unbearable extreme.

Olivia had read that bright lights could hurt the baby's eyesight from inside the womb, so she had turned off the power for an entire month before she heard that low and dim lights and could affect the development of the baby's eye sight, so she not only turned the power back on, but gotten super ultra bright light bulbs and put them in every room of the house, only allowing them to be turned off when they went to bed.

She read that dairy was bad for the baby, so she had thrown out everything in their freezer and fridge that had contained even the slightest amount of dairy, and had reprimanded Alex and scolded her harshly for about two hours when she caught her sneaking a cup of milk.

So far, the only thing that Alex had been able to convince Olivia to do was not move them from Manhattan into the island, and that was only because Alex had found a statistic that said more robberies happened in the island.

Alex let out another groan as she threw the now empty box of wheat thins onto the coffee table. She knew Olivia was just looking out for her, that she just wanted the best for her and their baby, but Alex was really beginning to get sick of it.

She wanted someone who would be able to control Olivia, to bring her in just a hair, to stop her in her tracks when she was about to do something that would probably lead to Alex's annoyance…

A slow grin grew on Alex's face as she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number, the voice picking up after three rings.

"Hey, mom," Alex said softly so that Olivia wouldn't hear her conversation, "no, I'm okay, I promise. Look, I was wondering something? You know how I'm due in two weeks? Well I was wondering if you wanted to come and help out for a little bit…"

Four and a half hours and a very annoyed and upset Olivia later, Alex got off the couch, after four tries and walked over to where Olivia was doing dishes, slamming them down a little harder than necessary into the drying rack.

Already deciding there was no way in hell for Alex to wrap her arms around Olivia; she simply put her head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

Olivia stopped the dishes for one moment before she sighed heavily and turned around to Alex.

"I'm sorry about asking Lila to come without your permission," Alex told her as she looked over Olivia's exasperated face. "It's just with you working all the time and with your schedule, I'm gonna need some help with the baby for a while."

"I know that, Alex. I just don't see why they have to come down two weeks before your due date," Olivia whined, sounding as if she were a child being asked to play nice with the other kids.

Alex shrugged and looked away from her, unable to lie to her face, not wanting Olivia to know she had called her in because Olivia was getting on her last nerve.

"Because she's my mom, and her grandmother," Alex said as she rested a hand on her stomach. "And I think it'll be nice if she just helps out a little, that's all."

"But I don't want her helping out with the baby, Alex. Hell, I don't want her near the baby with a ten foot pole! We're her parents, not Lila! And you know she's gonna come here and try to control every little thing, and try to tell us what's best, and tell us what we're not doing right and-."

"Sound familiar?" Alex asked with a raised brow.

Olivia stopped her sentence and closed her mouth, a little bit of a blush breaking out. "Alright, so I may be a little on the extreme side but right now I'm supposed to be taking care of the two things I love and care about more than life itself. So what if I'm a bit… over protective."

"A bit? Liv, you gave me a police escort to the hospital when I cut myself shaving."

"What if a parasite from the water had gotten into the cut?" Olivia snapped, although her blush was more pronounced than ever.

Alex took a deep breath and held Olivia's hand looking her dead in the eyes. "Olivia, you're my wife, and I love you, and our baby loves you. And I know you love me and our baby. But you have got to calm down a bit with the safety stuff. We're not made of glass, Liv."

Olivia bit her lip and finally nodded. "I'll… I'll try, but the light bulbs are staying!"

Alex let out a weak chuckle and nodded. "Fine, the light bulbs can stay. So can I eat cake now?"

Olivia scoffed and looked at her as if she had just asked if she could climb the Sears Tower. "Not on your life, sweetie. The diet sticks."

Alex groaned loudly but ultimately decided to save that argument for another day.

Olivia smirked as she draped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the lips.

"So what do you think she'll look like?" Olivia asked as she gently traced circles around Alex's stomach.

"Well," Alex mused, "me or that six foot four, 37 year old male Police Sergeant with brown hair and brown eyes and no family history of any genetic illnesses."

Olivia chuckled and kissed Alex once more before. "Well whoever she looks like, she is going to be absolutely perfect."

"Well of course she will be! She has my genes!" Alex said with a smug grin.

Olivia managed an attempt at a smile but instead only came up with a grimace.

"Yeah… your genes."

Alex looked at her for a moment before there was a doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Alex said as she walked towards the door, taking a deep breath.

When she reached the front door, she looked down at her bulging stomach. "Ready to meet your grandma, my little angel?"

A furious kick made Alex chuckle as she tried to soothe her unborn daughter. "Yeah, I'll agree with you there. I wouldn't want to meet her either."

Still holding a hand over her stomach, Alex opened the door, putting on a fake smile that she had become so accustomed to wearing when her parents came into town.

"Alexandra, oh how I've missed you!" Lila Cabot exclaimed as she hugged Alexandra around the neck.

"I've missed you too, mom," said Alex as she hugged her back.

They released the hug and Alex turned to her father and smiled at him as he put down several of the heavy bags he was carrying.

"Hey, Alex, how you've been?" he asked as he hugged her as well.

"I'm fine, dad. How are you?"

"Being bored out of my mind every other day, but other than that…"

"Darling, you're seventy three years old, you're supposed to be enjoying your retirement," Lila said with an eye roll, "not griping that you're not in that hot and horrid court room all day with those violent and loathsome criminals, having threats made against you every other day, dealing with the lowest scum decent and civilized society has tossed out their back door."

"But I liked being in that hot and horrid court room all day," Max griped softly.

Alex chuckled as she shrugged. "Sorry, mom, I gotta go with dad on this one. I kind of like being in a hot and horrid court room all day long as well."

Lila gave her a sympathetic frown and took her hand in hers. "I know, darling, and trust me, that'll pass."

Alex raised her brow in confusion. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Lila let out a pretentious laugh, still holding onto Alex's hand. "Oh, Alexandra, don't be absurd! I'm talking about you giving up your job to raise your child."

Alex looked at her in almost astonishment as she wrapped her arm around her daughter, almost as if trying to protect her from Lila's words. "Mom, I make 45 dollars an hour, I bring in six figures a year… why the hell would I quit my job?"

Lila's eyes widened as she looked from Alex's stomach to her face, letting go of Alex's hand. "You're… Alexandra, you're not seriously considering returning to work after your child is born are you?"

Alex groaned softly and turned to Max, a silent plea of 'help!' passing from Alex to him.

Max cleared his throat and smiled as he picked all the bags up once more. "Why don't we talk about this inside, alright?"

Eyeing Alex wearily, Lila walked in, followed by Max who gave Alex a sympathetic look.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be a fun two weeks."

"You're the one who invited us," Max said with a smirk.

Alex gave him a tiny glare as she shut the door behind him.

Olivia finally put the last dish in the rack, making a note to sterilize them later so that Alex had no opportunity to ingest any kind of dirt or grime or bacteria the dishwasher, and Olivia when she personally hand washed them, may have missed.

She heard low muttering of talking out in the kitchen and she groaned in annoyance as she took a deep breath and forced herself to smile at the appearance at her in laws.

Olivia walked out into the living room where Alex had just shut the door behind Max who looked like he was carrying Lila's entire wardrobe.

"Hi, Olivia," Max said with a smile as he set down the baggage and went up and gave her a swift one armed hug.

"Hi, Max. Do you uh, do you want me to help you with some of those bags?"

He opened his mouth to reply when Lila walked up to her, a look of anger set heavy in her light blue eyes.

"I cannot believe you! Making our daughter work all day! Grueling, tiring, bone breaking work, when she has a child to come home to at night! I know you're a feminist, Olivia, but-."

"Hang the hell on!" Olivia interrupted taking a step back, her eyes wide with confusion and anger, "first off, let's get one thing straight right now. I'm not a feminist. I believe a woman should have the choice on rather or not they want to work and be modern, not that they should be forced to. Second… what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Alexandra is still going to be working long and hard hours after her daughter is born!"

"I'm the daughter of an English professor, Lila. I'm pretty sure the word you're looking for is 'ours'! Not 'hers'!" Olivia snarled glowering furiously at her. "Also, I can't… I can't afford two people and a baby, and our Brownstone, and the bills, and everything else on my pay check, even with the most maximum allowed overtime I can have, which I'm currently at right now since she's been on maternity leave! Alex… Alex has to work! I hate it, but it's true!"

Alex glared at her mother as Lila scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "And what happens when you both have to work? Do you really expect Alexandra to just leave her daughter with complete incompetent strangers at some day care that's probably funded by Columbian drug money?"

"It's 'our' baby, mom, not 'mine'!" Alex snapped, causing everyone in the room to look at her. "You're not going to start that two weeks before she's due! And I'm sorry, but I need to work. We can't afford to survive on Olivia's check alone. And I've already got it worked out with Cragen and McCoy on times when both Olivia and I can and can't be called into work."

A dead silence hung over the group for a moment as Lila looked at Alex who suddenly wanted to shrink until she was only an inch high.

"Alexandra," Lila began apparently stunned that Alex had actually shouted at her like that, her razor sharp voice surprisingly soft. "I just… I was raised with the morals that the woman stayed in the kitchen and nursery, and the men went out and earned the money. I think it's clear who the man is in the relationship," she said with a nudge towards Olivia who glared at the woman who chooses to ignore it, "and I just don't think it's appropriate for you to be working after your daughter is born."

"Ours, not YOURS!" Olivia hissed, but received no response.

Alex sighed heavily and nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry too. But there's nothing we can do about it. I need to work, that's the bottom line, and I'm really sorry if this upsets you."

Lila looked at her for a moment before she turned to Olivia who, although she still had the glare on her face, was almost smirking at what had just taken place in her living room.

Max cleared his throat loudly, making all three women turn to him, looking just as surprised at Alex as the rest of her family. "I think, perhaps, it would be a good idea for us to settle in. Maybe take some time to rest. Three hour drive down from Albany, an hour and half packing nearly an entire wardrobe… it could make some people a bit… irritable. Olivia, would you mind helping me with the luggage?"

Olivia nodded, forcing both the glare and smirk away from her face as she went over to the large extent of luggage and began to pick some of it up.

Alex made her way over to the luggage and bent down to pick a box up herself, when she nearly jumped out of her skin in fright.

A loud cry of "NO!" was shouted by someone and Alex quickly straightened up and turned to the source of the voice; Olivia, looking terrified, and Alex was sure she was mirroring her wife's look.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alex?" Olivia scolded as she ran over and with a bit of effort picked up the box Alex had tried to pick up. "I don't want you over exerting yourself, and carrying boxes up the steps. Do you know what that could have do- this one's barking."

Olivia quickly set the box down, which turned out to be a crate, when she heard loud snappy barks and growls emitted from it.

Olivia quickly backed up, already feeling the effects of the dander so close to her, taking slightly wheezy breaths.

"And that's why I chose to do it," Alex said, unable to truly gloat because of the truthfully frightening prospect of Olivia being unable to breathe in a matter of minutes. Kijibwa is-"

"Kiijawabra?" Olivia interrupted, her throat hurting her some, her brow raised in confusion at the name. "What happened to Martha? I swear to god, Lila, you run through more dogs then you do Botox!"

Lila glowered at her for a moment as she ran a hand over her surprisingly smooth and wrinkle free face before she spoke. "For your information, Martha, the filthy traitor, decided she would rather have little mongrels with some flea bitten stray mutt then live up to the decades of fine championship breeding that coursed through her veins so we donated her, her litter, and the degenerate responsible to the local animal shelter. Kijibwa, on the hand, is going to be a fine, upstanding pure bred champion."

"So Kitebyway-."

"Kee-gee-bra!" Lila annunciated slowly. "It's Swahili for 'little dog'. Let me show you."

Lila walked over to the crate and opened it up, pulling out a tiny Cairn terrier with long silky pitch black hair.

"Isn't he _excusive_?" Lila cooed as she patted the dog on top of the head. "And he is the descendent of royalty you know! Breeding records actually prove he is a direct ancestor to Terry, the little dog who played Toto in the Wizard of Oz!"

Olivia backed away from the dog, coughing wildly, slamming into the china cabinet, and Alex rushed over to her at once as she dropped the luggage. "I don't care if he came out Judy Garland herself; get it out of here!" Olivia cried, feeling her throat become more painfully irritated.

Lila sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Now really, Olivia, don't you think you're taking this a little bit too far? Over exaggerating this just a little?"

"Lila, she can't breathe!" Max cried almost desperately.

"Yet she had no problem when she picked the box up!" Lila shot back.

Olivia shook her head, desperately attempting to suck in the smallest amount of breath she possibly could. "Lila," she wheezed, "put that damn thing back in the box!"

Lila, glowering furiously at Olivia, reluctantly put Kijibwa back into her little crate, and Olivia forced herself to take deep gulping breaths of air.

"Liv, you alright?" Alex asked softly as she rubbed her shoulders, her yes full of fear.

"Get it out of here," Olivia pleaded softly, her throat still dangerously inflamed. "Alex, please, I can't be around that damn thing!"

"Alright," Alex agreed, "I promise I'll put it out in the garage."

Alex went over and picked up the tiny crate that contained him, carried him out to the garage, Lila looking longingly after him.

"Why the hell do you insist on bringing your dog every time you come? Every damn time!" Olivia snapped, the words she spoke causing her more pain than anything, still taking heavy wheezing breaths. "Birthdays, holidays, vacations… Lila, you know I can't be around them!"

"Because I can't keep these beauties apart from me! They're worth thousands! Do you know how much Kijibwa cost? Picture what you spend on clothes each year, now times that by ten thousand! A ten thousand dollar show and championship dog does not get left at home alone! He needs to experience travel! He needs to experience life! He needs-."

"Stuff more than your granddaughter does?" Olivia snapped harshly, and Lila gasped in alarm. "Do you know how far that ten thousand would have gone us? Instead you spend it on some dog?"

"It is a PURE BREED!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and let out a scoff of disbelief. "You know something, Lila, you really-!"

"Back from the garage!" Alex's voice rang out before she rushed into the living room, rushing in front of Olivia and Lila. "And ready to show you the guestroom!"

To say that the two women were glaring daggers at one another would be the understatement of the year. Olivia hastily picked up the fallen luggage, and stormed up the steps.

Alex released a long, deep breath and followed Olivia up the steps, hoping she would be too agitated to remember the whole 'stair climber' argument they had earlier, trying to remember why she had decided this was a good idea in the first place.

Luckily for Alex's sake Olivia did forget, and she, Max, and Lila in the rear, holding nothing but her purse while Max and Olivia struggled under the weight of all her luggage.

They made it up the steps and began to walk towards the guestroom when Max stopped suddenly.

"Oh, Alex, is that the nursery?" he asked as he looked into the room.

Alex walked over to him and looked in the room also, smiling as she placed a hand on her round stomach, making calming circles over it.

"Yeah, all we need to do is get the crib together and it'll be all set for her arrival."

Slightly groaning under all the weight, Max set it down and walked into the room, Lila following. Olivia put her own pack of luggage down as well and followed her in laws into the nursery.

Max looked around the large room, letting out a low whistle. "This is beautiful Alex. Who designed it?"

"Olivia did," Alex said, a sort of pride in her voice as Olivia blushed and walked over to Max.

"I just, you know, whatever was safest for the baby, I-."

"Alexandra," Lila interrupted, causing the low almost unheard of groan of both Olivia and Alex as she looked over the pile of wood and screws that would soon become a crib.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she walked over to her, looking down at the pile of wood also.

"Alexandra, what on earth is that?" she asked in disgust as she gently nudged a piece of wood with her foot.

"It's going to be her crib, I'm gonna work on it tonight, I just haven't had time yet," Olivia told her.

Lila scoffed in disbelief as she nudged another piece. "Dear lord, where on earth did you get this woven basket, behind the dumpster?"

Olivia glowered at her for a moment before she cleared her throat and tried to make herself already taller than she already was a smug grin on her lips as she thought she would finally be able to pull one over on Lila. "No, actually, I got it from Macys. It has a five star safety warranty, guaranteed protection not to collapse or fall apart if assembled right, a certified mountain engineer mattress so that there's little chance of her rolling over and suffocating herself, and has non toxic, organic naturally dyed pink paint on it. Altogether costing a very expensive 659 dollars"

Olivia smirked and crossed her arms as she looked at Lila, waiting for her response which she surly knew would consist of a 'good job' or a 'congratulations on getting the safest crib for your child' or maybe even a-.

"It's absolute garbage."

Olivia's smug smile fell to the ground her arms sank heavily to her sides.

Lila scoffed and looked up from the pieces of the crib, the same look of knowing you had won a battle that Olivia had on moments ago.

"Didn't you receive that E-mail I had the help mail you? The one where it gave a link to one of the most modern and fashionable baby cribs being manufactured today? The one only available in France?"

"You mean the death trap?" Olivia shot back.

Lila scoffed in disbelief. "What do you mean death trap? That crib had a heated mattress resembling the insides of the mother's womb comforting the child, it had finished cheery wood bars held together by the most delicate and rare glue in the world so that the looks of screws wouldn't be evident, and had a fully functional mobile that would release gentle, soothing aromas into the air to help the baby sleep!"

"The heated mattress had been known to randomly combust at any given moment, the glue could come off when it got wet enough, and the aromas had spores on them that could very easily choke the baby! Not to mention it cost over five grand, and we don't have that kind of money!"

"Wrong; Alex does, you don't," Lila snapped, "and that crib looked far more pleasing to the eye than this hunk of fire wood will!"

"Who cares about what looks good or how much you spent as long as it's safe?"

Lila's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates as she looked at Olivia as if she just heard her say 'who cares about oxygen.'

She continued to look at the brunette for several seconds in utter shock before she shook herself out of it, taking several deep breaths.

"Who cares," she finally spoke after several seconds of stunned silence. "About what looks good or ho- how much you spend on artifacts and objects? Good lord, Olivia, you can not under any circumstances be serious!"

Lila scoffed and motioned to the whole nursery. "Look at this place! It's… its beyond… I can't even find words to describe it! What on earth is your theme? It's all just different shades of pink!"

"There is no theme," Olivia growled.

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "No theme? Oh good heavens, Alexandra, why in heavens name didn't you stop her?"

"Because we both decided we didn't want a theme," Alex argued, giving the smallest glare to her mother. "And Olivia worked really hard on painting the room."

"Not want a theme? Who wants their first child to grow up without a themed room? I can understand Olivia not caring, but Alexandra, this is your child. How could you let her get away with this? You had a beautiful medieval King Authors theme, complete with dazzling paintings on the wall of villages, and woods, and a real concrete castle in the corner that stood over ten feet high. Oh it was absolutely stunningly gorgeous. Too bad the only thing your wife can afford to buy your daughter is… pink. "

Alex's glare grew more pronounced as Lila went over to the bassinet full of incredibly soft plush toy animals and picked up a pink elephant. "How much did you pay for this? A dollar at the flea market for all of them, the bassinet included?"

"They were five dollars each, and they all contain a stuffing that will disintegrate if it touches water so there's no chance on her ripping the stuffing out and choking on it," Olivia snarled as she went over to Lila and snatched the elephant out of her hand, carefully placing the toy back in its original spot.

Lila rolled her eyes to the ceiling once more. "When Alexandra was little, we had Madame Alexandra dolls imported from France, custom ordered."

"Well good for you, but we can't afford-!"

"Wrong again," Lila interrupted, "you can't afford it, Alexandra can."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her and took a step towards her, her hands balled into shaking fists as Max stood in front of them, Lila clinging to him.

"Look, why don't we all take a few breaths to calm down, okay?" Max offered as he looked from Olivia to Lila who were still shooting furious glances at one another. "Is there any way we can make a compromise?" he asked mainly Olivia, a silent pleading in his eye. "We'll even pay for it if you want."

"No!" Olivia told him much angrier then she had intended. "I'm not getting some death trap crib for OUR daughter just because it looks better and came from another country!"

Max sighed before he turned to Lila. "Darling, is there any way you can just accept-."

"My first grandchild is not going to be playing with toys that someone working minimum wage for an hour will be able to afford!"

Max groaned loudly before he turned to Alex and shrugged as if to say, 'I did my best'.

"Well you're just gonna have to learn to like the toys, and the crib, and the paint scheme, because we're keeping it!" Olivia shouted at her blonde haired nemesis. "So you, your death trap crib, your china dolls Alex probably hated because she wasn't allowed to play with them, and your King Author theme can just kiss my-."

"Ow!"

That one simple word caused the entire room to grow deathly silent as all faces snapped towards Alex who was a little hunched over, holding her stomach, once again making the soft smooth motions.

Olivia ran over to her and all but yanked her to the soft hypoallergenic rocking chair she had bought, gently sitting her down in it, her phone out and ready to hit the send button to dial 911.

"Alexandra, what happened?" asked Lila as she ran over to her.

Olivia began to speak frantically, a cold sweat breaking down her face. "Are you okay? Are your hurt? Did your water break? Did you-."

"I'm fine," Alex groaned as she stood back up, her hand still lying over her round stomach, both Olivia and Lila looking at her as if she were a glass figurine that was being juggled, forcing a smile at the two of them. "She's getting really hungry and kicking mommy really hard is a great way to get what you want."

Both women let out a sigh of relief and caught one another's eyes for the briefest of moments before they turned away again.

"I made reservations as LaClaires at eight thirty," Olivia told the group. "This really nice French place a few blocks away."

"Now when you say nice, do you mean Five Star nice or 'they put a baked potato on the dollar menu' nice?" Lila asked, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Mom, just leave her alone," Alex muttered before Olivia could come up with a response.

Lila let out a huff of annoyed air before she turned to Max who looked almost impressed at Alex. "Fine! Come on, Max, I would say we have to get ready, but we could probably show up in bathrobes and be over dressed!"

Walking away with her nose in the air, she stormed out of the nursery, Max going up to Alex before he left, uttering the most annoying words he could have used at that point in time.

"You're the one that invited her."

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people.

October 16th, 7:43 PM

Olivia sighed in both in annoyance and frustration as she searched though their closet for Alex's bracelet.

"I said I was sorry!" Alex said for what felt like the hundredth time as she tore through her bedside drawer.

"Hey, Alex. Remember your birthday last year when they came up and we all went out to dinner, and everything was completely one hundred percent ready and put together?" Olivia asked as she opened a shoe box full of different miscellaneous things and began ruffling through them. "Why the hell couldn't tonight be like that night?"

Alex ignored the jibe as she shut the drawer closed and walked over to Olivia's drawer and yanked it open.

"I'm sorry, okay. But my mom gave me that bracelet for Christmas, and she's gonna wonder why I'm not wearing it tonight!"

Olivia stopped dead in her pursuit for the missing bracelet and turned to Alex, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Wait… I thought we were looking for the one I got you for your birthday? The one you wear pretty much every time we go out."

"That one is safely in my jewelry box next to the necklace you got me for our anniversary. But I didn't want to hurt my mom's feelings so I thought I'd wear her bracelet instead."

Olivia looked at her for a moment before she stormed back over to the closet and pulled out the first box she had looked in over twenty minutes ago, pulling out a very gaudy looking gold link bracelet with diamonds almost as big as her wrist.

"You mean this ugly looking thing?"

Alex looked up from the drawer and let out a squeal of happiness as she took it from Olivia's grasp and quickly clicked it on her wrist. "Yes! Thank you so much!"

Alex looked up from her wrist still smiling and grabbed Olivia's hand. "It means a lot to her," she explained softly.

"And I love to make Lila think her ugly jewelry has meaning," Olivia sighed as she wrapped her arms around Alex, getting as close as she could to the blonde. "You're welcome," she said with an honest smile and a kiss on the lips.

Alex responded much more enthusiastic then Olivia thought she would have, gently licking her lips asking for permission to enter witch Olivia graciously gave her.

Olivia, still being well aware that the large bump that was Alex's stomach held the most important thing in either ones lives, got closer to her, running a hand through her wife's blonde hair as she continued to kiss her with a hint of eagerness.

Alex moaned softly inside Olivia's mouth and wrapped her arms around her, her hands moving down her back and groping her ass.

Using all her restraint, Olivia pulled away, leaving Alex frowning. "We have to get to dinner," she whispered softly, her hands still entwined in Alex's hair.

"Well eat in," Alex mumbled as she kissed Olivia once more.

"I already made reservations. Besides I told you a thousand times no fast food what so ever."

Alex put a sexy pout on her lips. "Come on, Liv. We're already late. Another hour isn't gonna hurt us."

Olivia growled softly as she looked Alex up and down; loving her newly formed curves, the natural blush and beauty that was on her face, knowing how easily she could turn her on now with even the smallest kiss because of the pregnancy.

"Lila would kill us," Olivia argued half heartedly as she wrapped her arms around Alex once more kissing her hungrily.

"You could take her," Alex groaned as Olivia's mouth moved from her mouth to her jaw line to her neck as Alex guided them to their bed.

Olivia gently laid her down on the bed and got in between her legs and slowly pushed up her dress, her hands lingering on the sensitive skin.

"Oh god, Liv!" Alex breathed as Olivia softly kissed her thigh, her teeth grazing her softly.

Alex let a soft gasp escape her as Olivia kissed her just above the waist band of her panties before she took her teeth and bit down before she slowly peeled them off of her.

"Alexandra, what on earth is taking so long!" came Lila's shout from what outside their door, followed by the door all but slamming open, "we're going to be- oh my heavens!"

Olivia practically jumped off the bed while Alex quickly pushed her dress back down, both blushing a furious red as Alex tried and struggled to get off of the bed and Olivia who was looking at anywhere but at Lila had to finally help her; neither making a sound as Alex pulled them back up.

"Well," Lila snapped, crossing her arms in front of her as she looked at the two clearly embarrassed women, "I came up here to see what on earth was taking so long and expected you to be missing a piece of jewelry or an article of clothing, but not in that sense!"

"Come on, Lila," Olivia said in a weak and desperate attempt to try to reconcile the situation. "I mean we're married, we've been married for two years, we're having our first baby together in a matter of weeks…"

"Olivia, seeing my daughters… intimate's in somebody else mouth is something I could have gone my entire existence without seeing and I would pass on a very happy woman! I don't care how long you've been married to her!"

"Okay, but we're married. I mean it's not like it's the first time you caught us about to have sex," Olivia said with a faint chuckle.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You remember that first time I ever met you, you came upstairs to ask where the bathroom is… I was on top of her."

Lila's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You told me you were giving her a massage."

Olivia looked at her for a moment, realization dawning on her face. "Yeah but… I mean you saw right through that right? I mean, you didn't actually believe me did you? I mean, once you realized that me and Alex were a couple?"

Lila's silence complete with her own blush spoke her words for her.

"Well in any case," Lila snapped, turning away from the two women. "We're going to be late! I know they probably don't care about reservations at restaurants where they have a kiddy menu, but in any case, it's rude! Now Olivia, I advise you to go brush your teeth, move quickly!"

Not giving either one of them another look Lila stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Olivia glared after her for a moment before she turned to Alex who looked liked someone had painted her face a dark red.

"I'm sorry, Alex," said Olivia as she went over to her.

Alex simply gave her a weak smile. "It's fine. We may hear the end of this by the time we're eighty."

Olivia chuckled lightly and shook her head. "I can't believe she actually bought that I was giving you a massage. I mean she knew you were a lesbian."

"She still thought I was an innocent," Alex draped her arms around her neck and kissed her, "naïve, little untouched, angel."

"And I am so glad she misjudged you," Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arms around her waist, or what she could wrap around them, and brought her as close to her as she could.

"Alexandra, will you hurry up!" Lila screeched, causing the two women to break apart again.

"I swear she has radar or a camera in this room!" Alex growled as Olivia bit her bottom lip trying to restrain a laugh.

"Come on," Olivia said with a smirk as she snaked her arm around Alex's waist as they left the bedroom. "Remember, babe, you're the one that-"

"Invited them, yes, and now I am sentenced to live in hell until the end of days." Alex grumbled miserably as they walked to the steps.

"Yeah but 2012 is only like a year away, so you don't have to wait long."

Alex took a few steps down the steps, looking at Olivia tentatively expecting at any moment for her to shout at her to sit in the stair chair, but it was bitter sweet as Olivia simply smirked at her own joke and Alex let out a breath of relief and walked as fast as she could down the steps so that she could reach the bottom before Olivia remembered she wasn't supposed to be walking up and down the steps.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they saw Lila talking low to Max who was practically shaking, a frown on her face.

They walked over to them and Max turned to them, and Olivia could see him struggling not to laugh. "You know, Olivia, if you were that hungry you could have had some of the crackers in the car."

"Max, stop it!" Lila scolded as he began to laugh, making Olivia and Alex blush once more. "This isn't funny!"

Max's laughter stopped at once, a sobering look on his face, although all three women could see him biting his lip to keep from laughing once more.

"You're right, darling, I'm sorry."

Lila glared at him for a moment before she turned to Olivia and Alex who were looking so hard down into the floor they were surprised there weren't holes seared into the carpet.

"Well… if you're all done making jokes at my clearly traumatic experience, shall we go now?"

Olivia and Alex silently nodded before they followed Max, who was still trying not to laugh, and Lila out of the house.

Olivia unlocked the door and heard Lila gasp as the white minivan in the drive ways lights came on and beeped.

"What in the name of heaven is that?" Lila spat as her eyes widened as Olivia and Alex walked over to it.

"It's our new car," Olivia told them with a large smile.

"Where… Alexandra, where's your Porsche?" Lila asked, her voice going up an octave, her eyes widening in fear.

Alex cleared her throat and looked down at the ground and shrugged. "We… may have sold it to buy the minivan."

Lila gasped in fright, holding her hand to her heart. "Alexandra why would you go and do such a foolish thing?"

"Because a two door convertible Porsche isn't really practical when you have a newborn in the back seat," Olivia told them as she opened the passenger side to the minivan.

"But what about all the people in the office who'll see you driving that monstrosity of an embarrassment?"

Alex shrugged, although her face held a look of sorrow as she remembered her beloved car. "It's safer for the baby, mom."

"And did Olivia have to sell her heap of scrap metal?"

"She tried, she only could have gotten five hundred for it, it wasn't worth it," Alex shot back with a look of annoyance.

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why in earth am I not surprised?"

Olivia glared at her and opened her mouth to say something before Alex spoke up.

"Olivia drives a nice car," said Alex defensively.

"Alexandra, I'm sorry to tell you this, but if you drive a car that if it were a human, would be the legal drinking age then it's not by any standards a 'nice car! "

"My car may be old, but it still runs like a gem!" Olivia argued avoiding Lila's eyes like the plague.

Lila raised her brow in disbelief before turning back to Alex who also couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Well in any case, I don't see why you had to go and but THAT when you could have gotten a car that was just as, if not more, child safe without looking like an overweight soccer mom from the island!"

"It got the highest safety rating out of any other cars we looked at," Alex told her, using the same argument that Olivia told her when she had driven away in Alex's Porsche one day and came home in the minivan. "And you're not gonna be driving it, so I really don't see why you're making such a big deal about it."

"I'm making a big deal of it because I don't want my daughter to be embarrassed!"

"I'm not going to be embarrassed because I don't care what kind of car I drive, so long as our baby is safe!"

Lila and Alex glowered at one another before Lila turned to Max.

"Max, will you PLEASE try to talk some sense into our daughter?"

Max shrugged as he looked over the minivan. "I don't know, Lila, it's a nice car. I mean it's a 2010, leather seats, nice front panel, air bags on all sides… I think they made a good choice."

Lila looked at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you're turning against me as well!"

"I'm not turning against you, mom," Alex almost whined, "it's a practical car and a Porsche is impractical."

Lila glowered at her for a moment before she turned back to Max who nodded in agreement.

"We got rid of our Lamborghini when Alex was born and bought a station wagon," he said with a shrug.

"Well yes but I decided to stay home with Alexandra, she's going back to work and people are going to see her driving that… that… that _thing_!"

Alex sighed and glanced at her watch. "We're gonna be late for our reservations."

Lila turned from Max to Alex and glared at her a moment longer before she nodded. "Fine… but I'm not driving in that!"

Alex rolled her eyes as Lila walked over to her and Max's Ferrari and stood by the doors, waiting impatiently for Max and Alex.

Max at once went over and got into the driver's seat while Lila looked at Alex expectantly.

Olivia went over to the minivan and waited for Alex as well, only two words running through her mind when Alex looked from Lila to Olivia, "not again!"

Finally, with a deep, shuddering breath, Alex walked over and stood next to the min van with Olivia, unable to look back at a wide eyed Lila before she got in the car.

Lila stood there a moment in shock before she shook her head and got into her car, nearly slamming the door shut.

Olivia, with a smile as wide as her face, got in the car as well.

Olivia started the car and looked over at Alex who had a serious frown on her face. "You alright?"

Alex nodded, taking a shuddering breath, a tiny tear appearing in her eyes. "I'm okay. I just…"

"Alex, baby, what's wrong?" Olivia asked a little frantically as Alex covered up a tiny sob.

"I miss my Porsche!"

Olivia withheld an eye roll and she pulled out of the drive way, looking in the mirror and saw Lila looking like she too was holding back tears.

All at once, having Alex choose her didn't feel half as good as it had a few seconds ago.

Forty five minutes later, Olivia pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Lila and Max pulling in right behind them.

They both parked as and as Olivia got out, she did feel a bit of embarrassment as Lila and Max's hot red Ferrari Italia parked right beside's their gray min van.

Helping Alex out of the car, she watched Lila out of the corner of her eye looking up at the restaurant and was surprised when she saw her let out a low whistle.

"Well, Olivia," Lila said as she and Max walked over to Alex and Olivia, "I suppose… even the poorest of people must have good taste once in a while."

Olivia turned to Alex with wide eyes. "I think she just complimented me!"

"For my mother, that was practically an 'I love you'."

Olivia still being utterly shocked and amazed, the four of them walked into the restaurant, Lila eying Olivia and Alex's intertwined hands with some annoyance.

As they entered the front, they were at once greeted by a friendly looking server.

"Names please?"

"Benson, reservation for four."

The server looked up her name and soon found it, smiling at them.

"Follow me please."

Leading them back to their table, Olivia couldn't help but smile as she looked back over at Lila who, although she so desperately tried to hide it, looked seemingly impressed at the choice Olivia had made.

Getting to the table, they all took their seats, Olivia pulling out Alex's chair for her before she took her own seat.

"Dear lord, Alexandra," Lila hissed giving them a tiny glare. "Must you shout it from the roof tops that you're… you know?"

"I think the phrase you're looking for is 'Dear lord Alexandra, must you shout it from the roof tops that you're gay'," Olivia said a little louder than necessary.

Lila shushed her and looked around the restaurant quickly, half expecting the entire restaurant to be looking at them in shame.

"Does Michael know that you're going public with your condition?"

"Condition? Olivia spat in disgust. "You think being gay should be labeled as a 'condition'?"

"When you're in politics and in the public eye, yes."

"You know, Lila, every time you open your god damn mouth-."

"Do NOT take the name of our Lord in vain!" Lila hissed angrily but Olivia ignored her outburst.

"You say something more ignorant. I always think you won't be able to out due yourself, but you somehow always manage to surprise me! "

"I'm trying to protect her dignity, like Michael wants us to!"

"Michael actually isn't my campaign manager anymore," Alex told them.

Lila turned to her with her brow raised in confusion. "You got rid of one of the most successful campaign managers in modern time because…?"

"It wasn't fair to me to hide what I was, or what Olivia meant to me," Alex said as she turned to Olivia and gave her a tiny smile.

Olivia gave her a small smile back and the two leaned in and gave each other a small peck on the lips before turning back to a stunned Lila and an ecstatic looking Max.

"You got rid of that conservative idiot? Good for you, Alex!"

"Max!"

"Well it's true. He wanted her to lie about who she was, wanted her to date that homophobic idiot Lancaster, wanted to shove the most important person out of her life away… I'm glad she got rid of him. I know from personal experience what kind of man he really is."

"Well the new guys not that much better," Olivia grumbled.

"Yes he is," Alex argued as she gave Olivia a reproachful look. "He just… he wants to manage me for his own fame instead of for me. He doesn't really like that I'm a lesbian and married to a lesbian and he's a conservative as well, but he's going to let me be myself and is going to let Olivia stand beside me the entire way. Plus not to mention he-."

"Hates women," Olivia said bitterly.

"That's not true. He just… he thinks politics-"

"And police work," Olivia added.

"And police work, should be done by a man. But he's willing to over look that in order to help me!" Alex said hastily seeing the looks Lila and Max exchanged.

"And become associated with the first lesbian senator."

Looking over at Alex once more Max's gleeful looks had disappeared some. "Well what's his name, I might know him, tell you what he's really like."

"Richard Montague."

At once, several things happened that shocked both Olivia and Alex.

Lila gasped and dropped her menu to the floor, while Max narrowed his eyes so much both women thought he had closed his eyes.

"Lila, are you alright?" Olivia asked seeing the tears flood her eyes.

Lila shook her head letting out a sob and quickly covering her mouth with a hand. "I need to go get some air. Excuse me."

Getting up hurriedly and hitting the table, putting out a shaking hand to steady it, she all but ran out of the restaurant, getting several surprised stares and mutterings following her.

"Alex, you listen to me," Max told her, an air of anger and authority that neither Olivia nor Alex had ever heard from him. "I never, and I mean NEVER want to hear of you associating with him again do you understand me?"

"But, Dad, he's a great campaign manager and-"

"Do you understand me, Alexandra!" he yelled, getting the entire establishment looking in their direction.

Alex gasped in fright and simply stared at him for a moment before she nodded, looking over at Olivia who looked just as confused.

"Max, is everything alright?" Olivia asked as she rubbed Alex's back trying to calm her down a little.

"And if I ever do see you even talking with him," he added, ignoring Olivia's question. "I'll kill him."

Alex and Olivia looked at one another before turning back to Max who looked all too ready to make good on his words.

"Max, you can't threaten people like that in open," Olivia told him, "if he ever does turn up dead and I hear of it-"

"That's not a threat, Olivia, I assure you. It's a promise."

Olivia's eyes widened as he got up from the table and threw his napkin down on the table. "I'm going to go check on your mother," he told Alex. "When we come back in, neither of you are to even mention that bastards name around her again, do I make myself clear?"

Alex and Olivia nodded silently as Max gave them a curt nod and left the restaurant, the other diners looking after him in just as much confusion as Olivia and Alex.

Olivia turned towards Alex who looked bewildered to the point of no return.

"What the hell was all THAT about?"

Alex shook her head as she turned back to Olivia. "In all honesty?"

"Yeah."

"I have absolutely no idea."

The plot thickens. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

October 16th, 11:32 PM, en route to Alex's and Olivia's brownstone.

"You never heard her mention him even once?"

"No."

"You ever hear him mention her?"

"No."

"You ever hear your dad mentioning her mentioning him?"

"No!" Alex practically shouted as Olivia turned the corner onto another block. "Alright I've never heard either of them mention or reference, or even hint at them knowing one another!"

Olivia narrowed her eyes somewhat, still keeping her eyes on the road though. "I'm just curious, Alex. But you're gonna sit there and tell me you're not the least bit curious why Lila walked out, why Max acted completely ape shit, and why both of them refused to tell us anything?"

Alex took a deep breath as she felt the baby become a big agitated. "I'm sorry I yelled. And I'm curious as well, but if they have some sort of past with Lamoure, they're not going to tell me, not after tonight. I mean she didn't even acknowledge what she had done when she and my dad walked back in, and he acted like he didn't just shout at me five minutes before hand."

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry too, but it is intriguing. I mean… I've NEVER seen Lila or Max act like that."

"And the only time I can even remotely remember my mother crying was at her own mother's funeral ten years ago. Of course she was drunk and got into a fight with my grandfather but-."

"Wait," Olivia interrupted as she made another turn, her detective senses on an all time high. "Lila… actually got drunk?" A smirk grew on her lips and she chuckled. "Now THAT is something I would like to see."

Alex shook her head. "No it wasn't. The cops had to be called; she broke three bones in her hand, spent the night in jail…"

Olivia's smirk fell and was replaced by one of pure shock and awe. "Lila was arrested? Christ, Alex, why didn't you ever tell me this? I can so use this as ammo!" The smirk reappeared and replaced the stunned look as Olivia. "Oh, let her make fun of me again… I DARE her!"

"Olivia, don't!" Alex cried with a note of desperation in her voice. "The only reason the cops were called was because my grandfather threw the first punch, the only reason she spent the night in jail was she was drunk, and the only reason she was drunk was because her mother had just passed away."

Olivia's smirk fell and a frown took its place. "As much as I've dreamed about doing it myself, I can't imagine anyone hitting her. Do you know why she and her dad fought?"

Alex sighed and shook her head. "She's gonna kill me if she ever finds out I told you all this."

Olivia was silent as she pulled up to their block, glancing over at Alex every so often. "They were always having arguments and fighting as far back as I can remember, but that was the only time it turned physical. All I know is I hear them screaming at one another at the reception in another room after the funeral when we were all back at my parents house, I knew they were both drunk, so I go over and open the door just in time to see my grandfather slap her as hard as he could outside the face. And she came back with a punch that broke three bones in her hand."

"Why though? Not about the funeral, I mean why didn't they get along at all? "

Alex was silent for a moment before she spoke, looking in the rear view mirror as if she was sure Lila wasn't listening in on her telling Olivia her inner most secrets.

"She had an older brother who died in Vietnam because he was drafted into the Army in 1962. My grandfather tried to buy Alexander's way out, but he couldn't. I mean my grandfather was a man who was born with a gold spoon in his mouth, graduated in the top ten percent of his Harvard law class, made partner within three years, was a federal judge before he became head of some high end law firm on Wall Street… to him money could buy anything, except his sons freedom."

"You never told me you were named after your dead uncle."

"I never even told you I had a dead uncle. But I guess he was so mad and upset at himself because he thinks he could have saved him that he took it out on Lila. I mean she wasn't abused or anything like that and she was nineteen and out of the house by then, but her father wanted his son back and thought it was his fault he lost him, and was mad that all he had left was his daughter. It was a different time period though, and it was expected that the son got favored more than the daughter, especially for an old money family like the Rockwell's, it was common practice."

Olivia sat stunned for several moments, barley able to comprehend that she was on her block and now had to park the huge gaping minivan.

She bit he lip as she looked in the rear view mirror and saw Max and Lila pull up a side of them.

"Olivia," Alex pleaded softly forcing Olivia's head to turn towards her. "If you love me the way you say you do, then please, for the love of god and heaven above, don't tell her I told you anything about her."

"Alex, I'm family. I've been family for over two years now," Olivia argued, although she knew deep down that as much as she hated the woman, she couldn't use her family against her as a weapon.

"I know, and when or if she decides to tell you herself, then whatever. But please never mention anything about my grandfather, or Alexander, or the night in jail or anything. Please!"

Olivia sighed before she nodded and Alex gave her a warm smile before she leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know," Alex muttered so soft even Olivia had a hard time hearing her voice as her hand slipped under dress and trailed up Olivia's thigh, "if you're still hungry, maybe later on I could give you a little midnight snack."

Olivia chuckled and kissed her once more. "I look forward to it," she growled softly before they forced themselves to pull away from one another and get out of the car, shutting the doors behind them.

Max and Lila followed suit and Olivia looked over at Lila and couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for the woman.

Lila, looking just as stern and stringent as ever walked over to Olivia. "Well, Olivia, I'll admit; the food was somewhat edible for a low end fine dining restaurant. Now if only your dress could be somewhat acceptable for someone who doesn't get to know a metal pole in a close and intimate way in their line of work."

And almost at once, the pity flew away.

Olivia sighed heavily and opened her mouth to respond when a light blue car pulled into their driveway and Olivia was unsure whether or not to smile at the person who had drove up, or groan in annoyance.

"Liv, who's here?" Alex asked as Olivia went over to her side of the car and helped her stand up.

"I asked Simon and to come help me with the crib and forgot to tell him that your parents were coming."

Alex remained silent as she looked over at the tiny blue car as Simon got out of the driver's side, a belt fool of tools in his hand. "Hey, Liv," he said with a smile as he shut the door.

"Hey," she said with a weary smile.

Simon began to walk over to them but stopped short at the sight of Lila and Max.

His smile faded as quickly as it had come as he glanced over at Olivia.

"Alex invited them over today," Olivia explained with a forced grin. "For a few weeks, actually. I forgot to tell you."

Simon raised his brow at Alex who simply glared at him before he turned to Max and Lila.

"Hello, Max," Simon said with as much of a smile as he could manage with both Lila and Alex glowering at him.

"Hi, Simon, how you doing?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. How are Lisa and Rachel doing? We missed them at the Fourth of July party."

"They're both fine. Lisa's actually working now and-"

Olivia let out a tiny cough and Simon turned to her, a look of exasperation on his face. "Olivia, she's not cheating."

"No, she just spends how much time with that jerk from the hospital?"

"He's not a jerk."

Alex scoffed in disbelief. "We met him once at your guys wedding and within three minutes he not only asked if he could videotape me and Olivia in bed together, but tried to start a betting pool on which one of us was on top!"

Simon blushed as he looked down at the ground. "Well… okay, he may be a jerk, but he's smart as hell and a brilliant and amazing doctor, who Lisa can't stand 99 percent of the time," he added with a look towards Olivia who simply shrugged.

Simon rolled his eyes at her before turning to Lila and tried to force something even resembling a smile to come on his lips.

"Lila."

"Felon."

Simon bit his tongue and turned to Olivia who was glaring daggers at the woman who not a short time ago she felt horribly sorry for. "So um, do you still need help with the crib, do you want to wait another time or…"

"No, it's fine. Come inside."

Leading the way into their Brownstone, Olivia opened the front door and walked in, shrugging off her coat. "It's getting a little cold outside," Olivia said as she hung it up on the post near the door.

"I know," Simon agreed with a small shiver as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

Olivia waited until everyone else had come inside before she shut the door and turned towards Simon. "The nursery is in the first door on the left right up the steps," she said as she started to go into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get some coffee and be right up."

Simon nodded before he began to go up the steps, Lila quickly following.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Alex asked her.

"My jewelry and personal belongings are up there. Do you honestly think I would let him alone up their by himself?" she said, a tone in her voice that made it assume the reason would have been obvious.

Simon hung his head for a moment before he turned towards Lila. "Lila, for the hundredth time, I am not a criminal. I was framed by a cop who thought I raped her sister when it turns out the father did, and my DNA happened to be in the system because I voluntarily offered it when they did a DNA dragnet. I am a pharmacist who makes close to six digits and works in one of the best hospitals in the States, married to a woman who is the administrator of said hospital, who works very closely with a man who is in charge of the best diagnostic department in the world."

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes much like Alex had done not a minute ago. "That's what they _all_ say."

Simon looked at her for a moment before he simply turned tail and walked up the steps, Lila following closely behind.

Olivia stepped out from kitchen with two cups of coffee, a grimace on her face while Alex shrugged in carelessly. "What can I say, I don't like him either."

"He's my family, Alex, and I love him. And I'm not about to let your mother treat him like complete and utter garbage!"

"Well he-," but she was interrupted by a sound that Olivia could only describe as the sound of what a cat made when it had been stuck out in the rain for several hours, only much louder, followed by the sounds of two people running towards the steps, Lila practically running towards the stairs.

"Mom, what happened?" Alex asked in almost a panic, giving a dirty eye to Simon who threw his hands up in mock defeat. "I didn't do anything!

"What on earth did he mean 'if both of you pass away he's not going to let me see her!" Lila screeched as she stormed down the stairs and went up to Olivia making it so the younger brunette had to take several steps back. "You can't POSSIBLY be considering this criminal raising my grandchild if something were to happen to Alexandra were you?"

Alex and Olivia whipped towards Simon who looked down the floor so intently it was astounding he didn't burn a hole through it.

"What the hell did you do?" Olivia shouted her eyes wide with both anger and disbelief.

Simon shrugged unable to look at the anger in his sisters eyes. "She said that if Alex was smart she would keep 'her' daughter away from any criminals, and I told her that if, you know god forbid, something should happen to the two of you pass away or something happened that I wouldn't let her you know… see the baby."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Olivia cried almost desperately.

I thought she knew," he muttered softly.

"Screw that! You told me mother she wouldn't get to see our daughter?" Alex asked just as desperate

Simon ignored Alex's question and instead raised his face to look at Olivia. "I'm sorry, Liv… I didn't mean to tell her. I honestly thought she knew."

Olivia growled at him before she turned to Lila's whose eyes had become so wide it was almost comical.

"Me and Alex made a mutual decision that if something were to happen to the both of us, that Simon and Lisa would get the baby, then after him it's Elliot and whoever he decides to get married to again."

Lila scoffed and shook her head so hard that her hair became dislodged from the pony tail holder it was in.

"No, no, no, NO! My granddaughter will not be raised by an unkempt criminal followed by a divorcee cop! Alexandra, I thought we agreed that Daniel and Ariel would take your baby if something happened to you!"

At the mere mention of those names Alex, Olivia, and to Lila's surprise even Max, groaned.

"Daniel and Ariel are the snottiest, snobbiest, stuck up, annoying, blue blooded people I've ever met, with you included!" Olivia told her. "There's no way in HELL they're looking after my daughter and sending her off to some strict abusive boarding school in France for 10 months out of the year and teach her to become some rich spoiled snob like their two kids!"

"Daniel is in congress, and Ariel is a lawyer in one of the most exclusive firms in DC!" Lila growled. "And are much more capable of raising a child then those two!"

"I'm perfectly capable of raising a child! Hell, I'm doing it right now!" Simon shouted.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down, alright?" Max said as he got up and walked over to Lila, although he too glared at Simon along with his wife for the comment he had said to her. "I'm sure no matter who gets the baby, we WILL be able to come see her day or night, no questions asked. And I'm positive that was simply spoken out of anger, right Simon?"

Simon, getting incentive from his sister's death glare, nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sorry, Lila," he said as honestly as he could, "I just got a bit heated up. You would be able to see her any time you wanted."

"Plus I'm inclined to agree with Olivia about Daniel and Ariel," Max told Lila as she gasped in disbelief. "And they're my sister's children."

"No!" Lila said and Olivia almost expected her to stomp her feet. "He is not taking that child!"

"It's already in the wills, mom," Alex said, "and I agree with Olivia too, I don't want Daniel and Ariel to take her either," she said as she rubbed her stomach with tiny circles as the baby once again became agitated at all the yelling. "I mean I don't like Simon, I really don't."

"Don't be afraid to say what you think, just let it spew," Simon said bitterly."

"But I know he'll love her," Alex continued as if ignoring his statement, "and take care of her, and raise her with beliefs that we think is important."

"But Daniel and Ariel will be family to her!"

"Simon will be family to her!" Olivia snarled.

Lila scoffed and turned to Olivia as if she had just announced she was running for president. "'He's going to be family to her'? Olivia, please tell me how much of your DNA will Alexandra's child have? How much of your physical traits and personality quarks will this child be inheriting?"

Olivia glared at her as Lila continued. "The truth is the stranger down the block will be as much of a mother to this child as you will, and Simon will be more family to her then the convicts he got to know in prison."

"I was never in-! "

"Face it, Olivia; Daniel and Ariel are better choices because you're not Alexandra's baby's mother anyway, and Simon won't be family to her either. Plus, and I'm sorry to bring this up, the way you were raised, Olivia… do you really wish to inflict that same pain on this innocent child by calling yourself it's mother? It's a proven fact people who're abused are often abusers themselves. And once again, sorry to mention this, but the cruel and violent gene that your father passed on. Do you really want to give your daughter to a man who shares those genes?"

The room was brought to a complete stand still, Olivia's breathing became quite heavy and a painful lump had formed in her throat.

Without saying a word to anyone, Olivia left the room and went up the stairs and moments later they heard a door slam.

Lila clapped her hands together and turned to Alex who stared dumbstruck at her. "Even if it's by forfeit, I win. So I'll call up a will and testimony lawyer tomorrow and you can change it so that Daniel and Ariel get-."

"Go to hell," Alex whispered fiercely before she raced up the stairs, Simon following.

Both Alex and Simon heard quiet sobs coming from their bedroom and both felt their heart breaks for her.

Alex took a deep breath before she turned to Simon. "Simon, maybe you better go,"

"No way! I'm not gonna leave her hanging after your bitch of a mother said probably the worst thing she could ever say to her!"

Alex held her tongue after he insulted her and sighed. "I know, and I'm sure she'll appreciate it, but I think I just need to talk to her. If you want you can work on the crib and then come talk to her, but I really just wanna talk to her alone right now."

Simon glowered at her for a moment before his face softened. "Fine. See you in a bit."

He turned towards the nursery and walked away leaving Alex alone in the hall way. She took another deep breath before she walked in the room, hearing the sobs stop the moment the door handle turned.

Alex walked in and saw Olivia looking into the mirror, fiercely wiping her eyes.

"Get out, Alex," Olivia demanded the anger of the command hindered by the effects she was sniffling and had tears running down her face.

Instead of answering, Alex walked over to her and turned her away from the mirror towards her and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Don't you believe it," Alex whispered harshly. "Don't you believe a WORD she said… any of it!"

Olivia pulled away and let out a minute sob. "She's right though. I'm not a part of this baby, I'll have no genes in it, I won't be attached to it the way you will… I'll be nothing to it."

"Yes you will!" Alex demanded, desperate for Olivia to believe her. "You'll love this baby just as much as I will, you're her mother too!"

"Please," Olivia scoffed as she tried to hold back another sob and failed. "We both know why you're the one who's carrying her. Neither of us wanted my father's genes to be anywhere near her!"

"That's not true and you know it's not true!"

"So you're saying you'd be fine with having a daughter who has these violent rapist genes inside her?" Olivia asked sourly as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Okay what if I had gotten pregnant and it had been a boy?"

"Olivia, the only reason why I'm carrying her instead of you is because I'm younger and my job is less physically demanding. Alright, when we made the decision to start a family, I wasn't thinking about whose genes is going to be better! I was only thinking that I wanted to start a family with you, who I could have someone to love as much as I love you, the woman with 'violent rapist genes', which I don't believe for a second."

Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her lightly. "You are going to be an excellent mother, and our daughter is going to love you just as much as she loves me, and whatever blood runs through yours or Simons veins means nothing. You'll both love her, and that's all that counts."

"What if…" A look of shame came over Olivia's face. "What if I can't be a good mother though? I mean my own mother hated me pretty much. She couldn't even stand to look at me some days. What if I turn out like her? I never… I never learned what a good mother is supposed to be like."

"You're mother was a drunk!" Alex argued with a fiery passion in her eyes. "And the only reason she was a drunk is because of what some bastard did to her! You are nothing like her or your father! I mean, you've actually met my mother… would you say I'm anything like how she raised me? How's she's treated me and taught me to treat others? Trust me, Olivia, her attitude isn't something new. Do you think I'm anything like her?"

Olivia bit her tongue before she shook her head, keeping her opinions about Simon to herself.

"No, but-."

"Alright then," Alex interrupted as she kissed her once more. "Let's not talk about this again, alright? I love you, Olivia, and _OUR _baby will love you too, no matter whose DNA you inherited."

Olivia managed a miniscule chuckle as she wiped her eyes once more and looked down at Alex's bulging stomach and gently placed a hand on it. "She's gonna be perfect," she whispered softly, smiling as she felt the baby kick.

"She knows your touch," Alex said with a grin as she placed her hand over Olivia's. "She knows who you are, Liv."

Olivia had to bite back tears once more and looked up at Alex and smiled at her.

Alex grinned back and the two leaned in to kiss.

Just as they're lips were about to touch, Olivia moved her mouth down so that she ended up kissing Alex's neck.

Alex threw her head back at once so that Olivia could have more access, almost surprised at how fast she was able to be turned on.

"Not that I'm complaining," Alex muttered as Olivia moved her kisses from the crook of her neck to behind her ear causing her legs to shake a little. "But what's going on?"

"Making up for lost time," Olivia muttered, her hot breath causing Alex to shiver in a very good way.

Alex simply nodded and gasped lightly when Olivia's hands inched down her back until they were about an inch away from Alex's ass when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I swear to Christ it's like people have a damn camera in here!" Alex muttered acidly as she pulled away from Olivia's touch and went over to the door, whipping it open a little harder than necessary revealing the man who was ultimately responsible for this.

"How's she doing?" Simon asked ignoring the glowering face of his sister in law.

"I'm fine," Olivia said as she walked over to Simon. "And I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you downstairs."

"It's fine. And I'm sorry for telling Lila the truth. I really thought you already told her."

"We thought we would wait a little bit… like until we were both buried in concrete before she found out."

Simon nodded in understanding before he motioned to the hall. "Do you still want to work on the crib?"

"Nope, she's tired. Good night, Simon," Alex said hastily still feeling the want for Olivia in between her legs.

Olivia turned to her and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You said you wanted the crib done tonight."

"But tonight could also mean in say an hour, hour and a half?" Alex almost begged pouting her bottom lip trying to look sexy.

Olivia chuckled before she reached over and kissed but pulled away before Alex could do any damage.

"Good night, Alex," Olivia said with somewhat of a sympathetic smile before she turned towards Simon and he raised his brow in confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Not a thing," Alex muttered grumpily as she crossed her arms.

Olivia nodded in agreement as she held back a small chuckle before she and Simon left the room leaving a very unsatisfied and highly annoyed Alex alone in the bedroom.

Please Review! Also check out the new poll in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one

A/N This is a little shorter then all of the other ones, I apologize.

October 17th, 8:32 AM, Alex's and Olivia's Brownstone.

Alex blinked her eyes open and groaned softly when her daughter kicked her even harder than usual.

"Alright alright I get it you want food," Alex muttered sleepily as she rested her hand on her bulging stomach and ran lazy circles on it. "Did you have to kick so hard though?"

Alex stretched and yawned before looking over at the other side of the bed, frowning slightly when she didn't see Olivia.

Olivia had refused to even leave Alex alone in the bed for a moment since they received the news that she was pregnant, too afraid that Alex would roll over off of the bed and hurt herself of the baby, ignoring the fact that Alex couldn't roll over on her stomach while sleeping even if she wanted to.

Alex pushed off and managed to sit up on the mattress and noticed a tiny post it on Olivia's pillow. Alex plucked off the sticky paper and read the message Olivia had written her.

"_The butcher got another victim, she actually managed to survive. I'm at St. Elizabeth's hospital; don't hesitate to call if you need ANYTHING! I also made you tofu pancakes and put them in the fridge for you to heat up for breakfast but don't use the microwave, I read a study about how some of the waves can leak through the thin plastic and harm the baby. Love Olivia."_

Alex bit her bottom lip as her arm coiled around her stomach in a protective manner at the mere mention of the so far unidentifiable man her wife had spent a good portion of her time trying to catch the past few weeks.

The butcher, as the papers had so appropriately named him, was a brutal rapist and murderer who would abduct all kinds of women from all over Manhattan, keep them for several days, and in that time he would rape and torture them to the point of almost disbelief before he slit their throats and dumped the bodies in various alley ways all over the city.

But what he had done to gain such a nickname was even worse. He would cut off random pieces of their body and send them to various news stations around the country, from eyes to toes and everything, including the most intimate parts of a woman, in between.

Alex shuddered in disgust and wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter before she turned herself around and put her feet on the ground and she looked down in mild curiosity and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the big huge inflatable mattress Olivia had put down on the ground to ease her if she were to fall off.

She kicked it away with her foot and groaned as she stood up after three failed attempts, putting her hands behind her back to try to soothe some of the pain that all but shot through her.

"You would think the way your other mommy has me on a diet, you sure weigh a pretty penny," Alex said aloud as she looked down at her stomach half expecting Olivia to start scolding her for possibly damaging the psyche of their unborn child by insulting her.

Alex pulled on her bathrobe from the bed post and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her and made her way into the bathroom.

After she had finished in there and made herself look at least somewhat alive, she walked down the steps and made her way into the kitchen where Lila was sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper.

The moment Alex walked in though her eyes stopped moving across the page.

"Morning, mom," Alex said with a stifled yawn as she got out a large cup from the cupboard and the bottle of all natural organic pesticide free orange juice Olivia had bought her.

Lila did not return the greeting and instead took a rather loud sip from her coffee and set it down on the table not looking at her but not continuing with her paper either.

"Olivia got called into work today," Alex told her as she sat down at the table trying her best to ignore the silent treatment Lila was giving her. "And I'm gonna ask dad if he wouldn't mind stopping at the store to get some groceries so I guess it's just us today."

Lila remained motionless and Alex couldn't help but glower at he a little. "So you insult my wife worse then you've ever insulted her before, and you're the one who's mad?"

"I didn't insult her, Alexandra," Lila finally spoke with an air of superiority in her voice. "I merely stated facts. YOU on the other hand had no right or business telling me to go to… you know."

Alex scoffed in disbelief. "Mom, you insulted her in the worst way possible. Olivia's family life has always been something she's been worried about her entire life and you actually used that against her to try to change something we've already both made decisions on."

"He's a criminal!" Lila cried as she threw down the newspaper, the tears in her light blue eyes surprising both women. "Not only that, but he's a _RAPIST_, Alexandra! You'd be better off going to a halfway house and handing her off to the first sexual deviant you see!"

"He's not a rapist, mom!" Alex snapped with an air of annoyance. "He was framed by some crack pot cop!"

"After he attempted to rape her sister!"

"Jesus Christ, did you listen to any of the explanations we've given you? The girl's father raped her, not Simon! He was innocent!"

"Alexandra Rosalie Cabot, do NOT take the Lords name in vain!" Lila shouted as she looked at Alex with wide astonished eyes. "And how do you know he's telling the truth? Because Olivia told you he was innocent?

"The cop admitted it!" Alex screamed in frustration, ignoring her daughters agitated kicking. "Okay, the cop admitted that she set him up. He never went to jail, he's not a rapist, he's not a felon, he has no police record and we're pretty much dead even on the amount of money we both make, not to mention he's married to a doctor and hospital administrator, so he'll be able to give mine AND Olivia's daughter the comfort she would be used to if something were to happen! I hate him for what he put Olivia through, but I know he'll be able to raise her right if me and Olivia aren't able to!"

"He isn't even family!"

"Yes he is, and will you stop saying that? Olivia is family, Simon is family, hell they'll probably more family then you!"

"I'm her grandmother!"

"And Olivia is her mother!"

"YOU are her mother!" Lila cried almost desperately. "Olivia will be nothing more than a glorified babysitter!"

Both women had tears stinging in their eyes now as Alex bit her lip, the insult towards Olivia cutting through her like physical pain before saying the one thing she knew would hurt her mother more than anything. "Olivia will love this child and will probably be a better mother then you ever were!"

The moment the words left her mouth, Alex at once felt horrible for having said it, regretting it beyond anything else she had ever done or said to Lila. "Mom I'm-"

"You may be married and moved out of mine and your father's house," said Lila with an obvious shake in her voice, full of both anger and sorrow to a degree she never felt before. "But I am still your mother, Alexandra, and I will NOT be spoken to like that!"

Alex sighed in despair as Lila stood up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen, letting out a sob that nearly broke Alex's heart.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Alex grumbled as she kicked the chair in front of her, receiving several painful kicks from her daughter in return. "That's right, you hate yelling don't you?" Alex said with a sigh as she looked down at her stomach. "Well if your grandmother keeps this up, you're gonna be a better soccer player then Beckham when you come out."

Alex sat down at the table letting her head rest on her hand before she heard three knocks on the door.

Alex groaned in annoyance, not wanting to get up from the table by any means necessary, and was somewhat grateful when she heard Lila's footsteps come down the stairs and Alex saw her out of the corner of the eye wiping the tears and smeared makeup away from her face.

Alex leaned back slightly in the chair and when she saw who was at the door through the window she struggled to get out of the chair before her mother could see.

"Mom, don't ope-." But it was too late.

Lila opened the door to the man and Alex bit her bottom lip as she looked from her mother to the man who had called on her.

"Can I help you?" Lila asked, and Alex was heartbroken to hear slight tears in her mother's eyes.

Using the table as leverage, Alex walked quickly towards the door, a look of slight fright on her face.

The man, an older gentleman who was in his late sixties with obviously dyed well styled brown hair, dark green eyes, who looked like he had never smiled before in his life, looked at Lila with a raised eyebrow. "I'm here to see Alexandra Cabot," he said, his voice a comforting low tone completely contradicting the strict, straight laced look upon his face.

"I'm right here," Alex spoke up before any more words could be exchanged going in front of Lila. "Look things are gonna be kind of hectic around the house today, so why don't you come back tomorrow and we can talk then?"

"Alexandra, who is this man?" Lila asked as she looked over the slightly imposing man, a look of mild confusion on her features. "I'm so sorry, have we met before? You just seem so familiar."

"I don't believe we have, but I can say the same thing about you as well. Where did you graduate?"

"I majored in Law in Columbia in 63."

"Stanford, 61 for Political Science so that can't be it…"

Alex cleared her throat as she went over to Lila and stood beside her. "Mom this is my campaign manager… Richard Montague."

Lila's eyes widened in astonishment and she took a step back from Richard who looked confused at the movement, her lower lip quivering.

Alex looked between Richard and Lila in confusion and a bit of fear. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Richard narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Alex this is your mother?"

"Yeah, this is Lila Cabot."

Richard looked at her a moment longer before a look of realization fell on his face and for the first time since she had met him, he smiled. "Lila? Lila Rockwell, is that really you?"

Lila opened her mouth and closed it again, looking like she was struggling for words so instead she simply nodded. "Ye- yes. It's Li- Lila Cabot now though."

"Ahh yes… I remember you started dating that Max fellow just after we broke up."

Alex waited several seconds before she spoke, unable to tell if she was sure what she had heard or not. "You and Richard dated?"

"And engaged," he said with a sense of pride."

Alex turned back to Lila with a sense of bewilderment. "Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Best two years of my life," Richard answered with a smirk that sent a chill down Alex's spine. "So sad we broke up over such a minor little… misunderstanding. Let me tell you, Alexandra, your mother was one hell of a woman, excuse the language."

Richard walked over and placed his hand around Alex's shoulders rubbing her arm. "I don't even know you all that well, but I can tell you take after her in quite a few aspects."

"Don't touch her!" Lila screamed suddenly, making both Richard and Alex jump and Richard took a step away from Alex, his eyes wide.

"Lila, what-?"

"Don't!" Lila cried desperately as she stormed over to Alex and stood in front of her, tears running down her eyes, "you ever touch my daughter again! Don't you EVER touch her!" she shrieked as she pushed Richard even further back from Alex letting out a sob.

Alex's mouth fell open in astonishment, surprising herself when she wasn't amazed at what Lila had done, but at Richards reaction.

Instead of being surprised or even angry, he simply chuckled as he looked over Lila's tear stained face. "Oh my beautiful Lila… Still such a little fighter. That's what I found most intriguing and interesting about you all those years ago."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, not exactly sure what she was going to say before the door opened and Alex wasn't sure rather to cry or laugh as Max walked into the house, his arms full of grocery bags.

"Two weeks until Halloween and they already got Thanksgiving decorations for sale," he said with a slight chuckle as he shut the door behind him before he surveyed the situation before him.

"Alex, darling… what's going on?"

"Dad, this is… um… Richard Montague, my campaign mana- Dad, NO!"

At the mere mention of his name, Max pulled back his fist and hit him as hard as he had ever hit anyone in his long life, sending Richard hurtling to the floor.

"Stop it!" Alex screamed as she ran out from behind Lila over to Richard and bent down to help pick the old man up.

"Don't strain yourself, Alex, not for that lowly bastard!" Max snarled. "He's right on the ground where he belongs!"

Alex looked from Max to Richard who shook his head. "I'm fine, Alex," he told her before turning his attention to Max, "I take it your Lila's husband?"

"You're damn right. And if I EVER hear about you coming near my wife or my daughter ever again I'll kill you!"

Richard grabbed the coffee table and stood up, groaning slightly, a dark and ugly bruise already forming on the right side of his face, slightly panting and glowering at Max. "I'd like to see you try."

"I wouldn't have to try, Montague, I promise you I'll succeed."

Richard and Max glared at one another for a moment, neither making a move to back down before Richard turned back to Alex and gave her a tiny nod. "I'll call you to discuss out campaign platform later, Alexandra."

"Get the hell out of my daughter's house!" Max shouted, making him flinch in terror.

Without another word Richard turned tail and left the Brownstone shutting the door behind him, leaving the tiny family in stunned silence.

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Merchandise

I own no one

**Alex's and Olivia's Brownstone, October 17****th****, 11:53 AM**

Alex sighed heavily as she sat on the couch, the TV playing some comedy show that she wasn't paying attention to; the sound almost muted with a full array of pre natal pills that Olivia insisted she take in front of her with a glass of bottled spring water ran through two water filter systems.

Once Richard had left, Lila, without a word of explanation towards Alex, went upstairs and had shut herself in the guest bedroom and there she sat for the past three hours. Max had followed her only after tearing Alex a new one while for seeing Richard again she tried in vain to explain that he had showed up of his own accord and Alex had tried to prevent Lila from opening the door.

Alex let out a sigh once again, wishing that she could just have even a small glass of wine to help her cope with all that was going down around her, when the front door opened and Olivia walked in, a look of what she could only describe as utter defeat in her face.

"You look like you had a great day," Alex muttered. "And what are you doing home?"

Olivia shook her head and flopped down on the couch beside her. "The victim died on the table so still no witnesses, no forensics, and no hope of knowing who this butcher guy is. There's absolutely nothing we could do or no new information. The husband said there was no one following her, no one bugging her, no one she had any problems with and the people at her work said the same thing. It's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, and I'm sure if you turn on the news, you'll see an unaddressed package containing a right knee cap."

Alex watched as Olivia sighed and leaned her head up against Alex's shoulder. "This guy is really starting to scare me, Alex," she muttered softly in embarrassment. "How can one man who's so cruel and sadistic be this smart?"

Alex kissed her head and wrapped her arms around her. "You'll get him, Liv. You're the best detective I know… you're going to get this bastard."

"Don't curse, she'll hear it," Olivia muttered with a nod towards her stomach.

Alex bit her tongue and nodded. "If that's what you want."

Olivia sighed as she cuddled closer to Alex and a slow smile grew on Alex's face. She loved when Olivia would turn to her for comfort, would actually allow herself to break down somewhat and let Alex take care of her. She loved that Olivia looked out for her and protected her, but she also loved being able to prove that she too could be the comforter and the protector.

"So what did you do all day?" Olivia asked; breaking Alex's train of through.

Alex chuckled and sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Olivia sat up and looked at Alex who took a deep breath before she spoke. "Me and Lila got into a little… fight."

Olivia's eyes widened and her face seemed to light up. "Really? What happened?"

"She was pissed I told her to go to hell last night, and I got mad because she started calling Simon a criminal, and then we just started yelling about other stuff and-"

"What other stuff?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I told her something really mean, she almost started crying, and-."

"It does so matter. Come on, Alex, what did you two argue about?"

Alex took a shuddering breath and looked down at the ground, playing with a loose thread on her T-shirt. "About you not being… mother to our baby and how you or Simon isn't family."

Olivia's face seemed to fall and Alex bit her lip as she looked over Olivia's expression. Her heart broke when she heard her speak with such sorrow. "What um, what exactly did you both say?"

"Lila said that you two aren't family, and that you were nothing more than a glorified babysitter."

Olivia looked away from Alex and at the ground. "What… what did you say?"

"I told her she was wrong, and that you love this child more than anything and you'll be a better mother then her."

She looked up at Alex with her eyes wide. "You really said that? Why?"

"Because I know it's true, at least the first part is anyway."

"Not why did you say that, but why were you being so mean to her? Why did you actually stick up for me? You've never done that before."

Alex took Olivia's hands in hers and smiled softly at her. "Because I meant what I said at our wedding, Olivia. I promised not to do anything to screw us up again."

Olivia almost seemed to melt at Alex's admission and leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you, Alex. That meant a lot."

"You don't have to thank me for that. But… I may have to thank _you_ for something."

Olivia smirked and leaned in to kiss her once more. "And just what would that be?"

Alex pulled away leaving Olivia with a slight pout on her lips. "Trust me it's not as fun as it sounds. But after I told her that, she got up and left and Richard came to the house."

Olivia raised a brow in confusion. "Richard? You mean your campaign manager? What did he want?"

"He needed to talk to me about my platform, but that's beside's the point. My mother saw him and she was… scared."

"Scared? Like what do you mean scared?"

"I mean she looked scared when she saw him. She was like shaking, almost crying, and then she screamed at him not to touch me when he rubbed my shoulder and pushed him."

"Did he get pissed?"

"No. He just laughed it off. But get this. Apparently they not only knew one another but they also dated and were engaged."

Olivia's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "Lila was engaged?"

Alex nodded and almost laughed at Olivia's astounded look. "He said they broke up over 'a little misunderstanding' and called her 'a fighter'. I guess she started dating Max right after they broke up."

"Holy shit," Olivia muttered.

"Oh it gets even better. My father walks in, sees him, and punches him; sends him flat on his ass. He said if he ever contacted me or Lila again he'd kill him."

Olivia almost gasped and Alex was reminded of a thirteen year old girl hearing gossip about the head cheerleader. "Well did you talk to her about it? I mean no one acts like that unless there's a story behind it."

"No, she's been locked up in her room since it happened. Which is why I have a feeling I might have to thank you later. I want you to talk to her."

Olivia let out a hysterical laugh and hugged Alex around the neck. She tried speaking but couldn't even get a syllable out she was laughing so hard.

After about two minutes she controlled her laughter so that Olivia could actually speak. "Oh god, honey, you really know how to make my day better!"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "Me actually talk to her… wow, Alex, that's rich!"

Alex cleared her throat and turned Olivia towards her. "I wasn't joking, Olivia. I want you to talk to her."

Olivia laughed once more except it was much more forced. "Okay, sweetie, the jokes getting a little old."

The dead pan look on Alex's face made the laugh and smile completely disappear from Olivia. "You are joking right?"

Alex shook her head and Olivia scoffed in disbelief. "Alex, your mother hates me. What do you think will happen if I go up and ask her to share her life story with me?"

"She'd open up to you."

"'Open up to me'? I've known the woman for almost three years and the most she's opened up to me is telling me that she cried at The Notebook. Why don't you go ask her?"

"Because she won't tell me anything."

"And what? Since she loves me so much, the words will flow out of her?"

"That's exactly my point, Olivia. She's always tried to come off as some perfect rich house wife to the people she loved. She won't tell me some horrible past because she doesn't want me to know that she's had a horrible past. You, however, who she could care less about, no offense-."

"None taken," Olivia said dryly.

"Anyway, she doesn't love you as much as she loves me… she doesn't care how you see her. She'll open up to you. Plus you're a detective. Getting confessions from people who don't want to tell you things is your job."

Olivia groaned in contempt and all but slammed her hand down on the couch. "But I don't want to talk to her!"

Alex gave her a tiny glare and crossed her arms in front of her. "You don't talk to her, and I tell Lila and our daughter how you were almost arrested for possession when you were nineteen!"

"You know very well that I just picked up the wrong bag from the library!" Olivia snapped as she glowered at Alex's smirk.

"Well you either go talk to Lila, or I'll tell them that story and leave that part out!"

The two women glared at one another before Olivia stood up from the couch. "I hate you."

"I love you too, sweetie," Alex said with a smirk.

Olivia shook her head in annoyance before she started up the steps.

She made her way to the guest room and looked over the closed door for a moment before she knocked timidly on the door half hoping that Lila wouldn't hear it.

But Olivia's hopes were unfulfilled and she heard someone shuffle inside the room followed by the door being opened.

"What do you want, Olivia?" Lila asked with an air of annoyance, and Olivia was surprised to hear the bit of stuffiness in her voice that usually was associated with tears.

"Uh, Alex kind of told me what happened when Richard came over… wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened. We had a miner little quarrel."

"You screamed and pushed him when he rubbed Alex's shoulder. I just want to know why there was a brawl in my living room."

"There was no brawl, there was a simple disagreement."

"Then why did Max punch him out?"

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He did not 'punch him out' by any means. And Max just jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"Lila, you don't just punch someone like that without having a reason too."

Lila glared at her for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Anyway, what business is it of yours how my husband and I reacted to a situation?"

"Because you're fam- family and I just want to help you," Olivia withheld the shudder that came from those words and watched as Lila let out a cold laugh.

"_YOU_ want to help _ME_? With all due respect, Olivia, I think that the only way you could possibly help me is if you were to simply leave me alone."

"Fine!" Olivia snapped. "The only reason I offered was because Alex asked me to ask what was going on because she's worried about you! Suffer in silence for all I care!"

Olivia turned and made a move to walk away before Lila's voice reached her ears.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

Olivia came to a dead stop and turned back around her mouth agape. "Wha-, what did you just say?"

Lila sighed and looked down at the floor as if she were embarrassed for the words she just spoken. "I said that I was… sorry. Please do not make me repeat the statement."

Olivia had to fight back a smile as she looked over Lila's face. "It's just been a very long, rough day. And I realize that you came up to help, but I honestly don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it might help."

Lila shook her head and Olivia had to do a double take to make sure she was sure at what she was seeing. Lila had tears in her eyes. "Not for me it won't."

"Lila, what happened to you?" Olivia asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Lila sniffed and rubbed her eyes furiously. "Nothing, just leave me alone, Olivia. I don't need you ten cent shrink routine you learned at the academy."

Lila went to shut the door before Olivia forced it back open and came into the room along with Lila.

"Get out of my room!" Lila demanded.

"It's my house."

"Fine, then I'll leave!" Lila made a move to leave the room but Olivia put a hand out to stop her gently grabbing onto her shoulder to keep her from leaving.

"Let go of me!" Lila screeched her eyes flaring up.

"I will as soon as you tell me what is going on with you."

"Nothing is going on, will you just leave me alone!"

Olivia was once again surprised to see the tears cloud Lila's eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away this time.

"If nothing is going on then why are you crying?"

"It could be because an extremely annoying woman is trying to pry information about my personal life I clearly do not want to give! Now will you _please_ get your filthy diseased hands off of me?"

Olivia looked over her for a moment, realization dawning on her face. "Why did you scream at Richard when he touched Alex's shoulder?"

Lila shrugged her shoulders. "Wouldn't you react that way if someone were to grab Alex's daughter's shoulder?"

Ignoring the jibe about her daughter Olivia let go of her shoulder and took a step back. "No, I wouldn't. Someone doesn't freak out like that because someone touched their daughter's shoulder."

"Well I do! So sue me!"

"You had no problems when Edward touched her."

"Because I thought at the time that Edward was right for Alexandra!"

Lila tried to move past her but Olivia stopped her once more. "Will you stop touching me!" she screamed.

"Tell me what happened with you and Richard."

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she tried to get out of Olivia's hold.

"Tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business!"

"Tell me what happened."

"Olivia, please!" she was almost begging at this point with tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Tell me what happened. Tell me what happened tell me what happened, tell me what happened."

"He raped me! Are you happy now! Richard Montague raped me!"

There was silence in the tiny room, the only sound being Lila shuddering breath.

Olivia let go of her and took a step back away from her. Lila let out a sob but quickly covered it up with her hand and shook her head.

Olivia watched as she went over to her bed and sat down at the edge of it. Olivia didn't make a sound and instead waited for Lila to do or say anything.

Neither woman said a word for about five minutes when Lila finally spoke up. Her voice was something Olivia had never heard before. "We met when he was in the city for some political rally. He had just graduated college; I still had a semester left to go, and we fell in love. He was absolutely perfect in my eyes. Rich, handsome, a Republican, and wanted to be in politics. We had the same ideals, same thoughts on life, same religious back grounds, same ideas on pretty much everything including our futures… We dated for about three months before he proposed.

Well one day I discovered he wasn't as perfect as I thought he was when I got a call to pick him up at the police station after they caught him picking up some prostitute. We got home; turns out he had been doing that particular hobby for a while. We screamed at one another for about an hour, I told him I was leaving, he got angry and he… he took it out on me. I mean he was always getting angry, but that was the first time he had ever gone that far." Her voice lowered to a sorrowful whisper. "I fought him with every ounce of strength I had in me, but it wasn't good enough and he... violated me over and over and over. I just thank the lord I didn't get pregnant. I know I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I'm sorry for saying that knowing your history, but-. "

"Do not EVER apologize for thinking that," Olivia said softly. "Raising a child of rape is… is much more difficult than some people can imagine. You'd be reliving your trauma day after day just by looking at her."

Olivia watched as Lila wiped away the tears that had begun to fall from her face before she turned to Olivia and sounded as desperate as she ever had. "Don't tell Alexandra." She can't know about this."

"You never told her?" Olivia asked; her tone much different than anything she had ever used with Lila as she went over and sat down on the bed next to her. "Why?"

"She's my daughter. Are you planning on telling Alexandra's daughter anything about your personal sexual life? Do you expect Alexandra too?"

"Have you told _anyone_?"

Lila nodded. "I told Max the first night me and him were… intimate. I mean, you can't very well freak out when your boyfriend tries to be up close and personal with you and not offer an explanation. I also told my mother but she was… much less then understanding then him."

Olivia was silent as she waited for Lila to continue.

"She actually asked what I had done to warrant him doing that when I told her about it, after being completely and utterly astounded that I had, according to her, pre marital relations with him."

"Lila, why didn't you go to the police? Why didn't you report it?"

Lila scoffed in disbelief. "And admit what had happened to me? Get treated like some common street whore by some two bit male cop who couldn't possibly know what I was going through? No, I… I just figured I'd try to forget it and go on living my life the way I had.

I tried. Oh believe me, Olivia; I tried more than anything to act like what he had done didn't bother me. He gave me a half serious apology and said we should go on with our lives. I stupidly agreed, but… one day about two weeks before the wedding, we were sitting in bed and he said he was glad that he and I could 'get past that tiny little misunderstanding we had about a month back', and he called me his 'little fighter'. I slugged him as hard as I could in the face and left that night. My parents were less than thrilled but they said if I could find someone half as acceptable as Richard they would accept it. Three weeks later, my mother introduced me to the most amazing man I've ever met, and the rest is history."

Olivia watched as she took a shuddering breath and looked down at the floor once more. "After wards I felt like he… like he-."

"Stole something from you," Olivia finished as she looked into her eyes. "Lila, I know what that's like."

Lila shook her head and looked back up at her. "No offense to you, Olivia, but until you've lived through it, you can't possibly know what this is like. No matter how many victims you come in contact with."

"I did live through it."

Lila and Olivia's roles switched as Olivia took her own deep breath and began to talk. "I was working undercover in a prison and a male guard tried to rape me. I started a sort of riot in the mess hall and he came, said he was taking me into solitary confinement but he brought me to the basement instead There was some sort of make shift bed down there and I knew at once what he had planned for me. I tried to fight him but I was hand cuffed. He kissed me, hit me, and touched me everywhere… When he finally uncuffed my hands, I hit him and ran away but he found me, hit me again, and cuffed me to the door. He… exposed himself and actually managed to sexually assault me orally for a few seconds before Fin ran in and saved me.

He called me a whore in the interrogation room, and I forced myself to act like it didn't bother me, but the truth was that one word hurt more than any other thing he did; like he made it out to be my fault. I hated that he took away my control… I begged, I fought, I even asked please and he wouldn't stop."

Lila was silent as Olivia cleared her throat and turned to her. "But all that aside, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. If I had known I would have-."

"You'd what?" Lila asked with a sorrowful laugh. "You'd treat me completely different, you'd treat me like I was made of glass and act like I would 'freak out' at any random moment like, sadly, I know you're going to now do. You're going to treat me like I'm weak," she finished, spitting the last word out as if it were poison.

Olivia shook her head. "No I won't. Lila, I promise you, nothing is going to change between us. I mean I hope it'll change for Alex's and our-,"

"Her."

"OUR! Daughter's sake, but not in the way you're thinking. And I really hope you don't treat me like you don't want to be treated. I mean it would be nice to talk to you and not be constantly humiliated and insulted, but I don't want to be treated like a victim. And if you can promise me if you won't do that to me, I won't do that to you."

Olivia watched as Lila nodded. "Fine. But you have to do something for me as well."

"Anything."

"You can't tell Alexandra a word of what I told her."

"You know she would support you in this. I mean she works with rape victims every day. She'll understand what you're going through."

"God save me, but I don't trust her to keep that same promise you just made. That and… and I don't want her to see me as weak. I can handle it if you can, even if Max does, but I will not allow my daughter to look at me like I'm some weak spineless woman who let a man control her and.. Break her."

Olivia bit her tongue in an effort not to argue and instead just nodded.

Lila then did something that surprised Olivia even more then what she had just revealed. She smiled at her. "Thank you, Olivia. That means a lot to me."

Olivia returned a smile and stood up from the bed with Lila following. "You're welcome, Lila."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room that was finally broken when Lila cleared her throat and turned away from her. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. You don't mind do you?"

Olivia shook her head and motioned towards the door.

"Not at all, go ahead."

Lila gave a curt not and a brief smile before she left the room.

Olivia stood there for a moment before she too left the room and made her way back downstairs where Alex was waiting like an impatient child.

The moment she spotted Olivia she jumped up from the chair and rushed over to her. "I heard shouting up there, what happened?"

"We talked."

"And?"

Olivia shrugged. "And nothing."

Alex raised a brow in confusion and Olivia shrugged once more. "You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not."

Olivia made her way over to the couch and sat down on it Alex following. "Come on, Liv; just tell me what she said."

Olivia shook her head and picked up a magazine from the coffee table. "Nope."

"Why not?"

Olivia put the magazine down and turned to Alex with a slightly annoyed glare. "Because I promised your mother I wouldn't, alright? Lila trusts me with this secret; I'm not going to screw with her confidence."

"But I'm her daughter!"

"This is exactly the reason why she made me promise not to tell. Please, Alex, for mine and Lila's sake, don't make me say it or say anything about it to her."

Alex sighed sadly but nodded. "Fine, fine, I won't ask or say anything about it, happy now?"

"Yes."

Alex rolled her eyes as Olivia went back to the magazine.

"I'm hungry," Alex announced, "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Alex got up from the couch after three attempts and began to walk towards the kitchen when Olivia's voice called to her.

She turned around to Olivia who was still reading her magazine. "What, Liv?"

"You know how your father said if he ever saw Richard near you or Lila again, he'd kill him?"

"Yeah."

Olivia put the magazine down and turned to her and Alex was almost frightened at the look of determination and anger in her wife's eyes. "Well now add that if he even THINKS about contacting you or Lila, he's dead, and I will be MORE than happy to pull the trigger while my gun is aimed at both of his heads."


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one

A/N: This is the chapter that I know a loooooot of people have been waiting for since like the first chapter of the original MTC so I really hope I didn't disappoint.

**Alex's and Olivia's Brownstone, October 17th, 2:34 PM**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

Alex glowered at Olivia as she finished putting the dishes away. "Come on, Olivia! It isn't fair!"

"I don't care, Alex, I said no."

Alex stomped her foot in anger. "I'm her daughter! I should know why I'm firing one of the only republicans who have agreed to work with me!"

"No you shouldn't."

Alex glared at her and crossed her arms. "You're a stubborn jack ass you know that?"

"I love you too, Alex," Olivia answered as she put several of the bowls on the top shelf away.

Alex stomped her foot again before she got up from the chair but let out a cry of pain the moment she did and gripped the table for support as she doubled over.

Olivia whipped around and ran over to her and helped her back into her eat. "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked frantically.

Alex held up a finger and in took several deep breaths, her fists clenched in obvious pain. "I'm okay. Really, Olivia, I swear I'm- Ahh!"

Alex let out another cry and held her stomach and groaned loudly at the pain that seemed to shoot throughout her entire insides.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Olivia muttered softly as she fumbled for her cell phone in her pocket.

Alex reached out and grabbed her hand preventing her from dialing. "I'm fine," she told her as she drew several more breaths. "It passed."

"Was it her kicking?" Olivia asked still ready and willing to dial 911.

"No. I never felt that before. It was like a sharp cramping pain."

"I'm still calling 911."

"Olivia, I'm okay. There's no more pain, I swear." Alex protested but knew that after what had just happened, she knew there was no hope on getting her to back down.

Olivia shushed her and quickly dialed the phone and put it to her ear. "This is detective Olivia Benson, on the corner of 33rd and fifth, house number 4562. My wife is eight and a half months pregnant and just felt some kind of shooting cramping pain."

"This is ridiculous!" Alex muttered angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hang on one second," Olivia told the operator before turning to Alex, her eyes wide with terror. "Ch- check for blood."

"Olivia, come on. Don't you think this is a little bit-?"

"We may have lost her!" Olivia cried almost shaking from fear.

Alex swallowed hard and stood up and gripped the edge of the table to support herself feeling tears in her eyes.

"What on earth is going on here?" Lila's voice rang out from the stairway followed by the sound of her footsteps walking into the kitchen. "What's with all the shout-, Alexandra, why do you look so pale?"

Alex ignored her mother and slowly undid and unzipped her jeans and pulled them and her underwear down.

"Good heavens what on earth did I just walk into?" Lila practically screeched as she turned away from Alex.

Alex looked down and almost let out a cry of joy as she saw not one spot of blood anywhere on her or her clothing. "There's no blood!"

Lila whipped back around her own eyes wide with curiosity. "What do you mean? Why would you be bleeding? Someone tell me what is going on here right this instant!"

Olivia let out a relieved sigh and smiled as she told the operator the good news. "There's no blood… Yes, we would appreciate that very much, thank you."

Olivia hung up her cell phone and went over to Alex who was buttoning up her pants once more. "The operator told me to just have you lie down until they get there. An ambulance is gonna be here in a few minutes to take you to the hospital just to get you checked out."

"Before anyone lays down anywhere," said Lila as she looked between Olivia and Alex. "I want to know what exactly just happened to my daughter."

"Alex felt a shooting cramping pain," Olivia informed Lila. "She said it passed but I'm still getting her checked out."

Lila's eyes widened and turned towards Alex who almost looked embarrassed. "I'm fine, mom. It was nothing."

"No it most certainly is not 'nothing'! It is not 'nothing in any context of the word! My grandchild, your daughter, may be in distress! How on earth could you say it's 'nothing'!"

"She's fine, I'm fine… why do you two insist on making this bigger then it is."

"Considering I'm actually related to your child, I think I have a right to make it appear what it really is. Why Olivia is freaking out, I have no plausible idea but-."

"Lila, don't start with that right now," Olivia snapped angrily. "I don't need that shit right now, okay?"

"I'm just telling her the truth. I have a reason to be concerned over the baby's, my granddaughters, wellbeing. You on the other hand…"

Olivia glared at Lila for a moment. "I'm that child's mother just as much as Alex is!"

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Olivia, we're a civilized gathering of people. Well… two out of three are, and in civilized communities, there is only one mother and one father or one of the other; step parents not included in this equation. Not both."

"You know something, Lila; I'm starting to get really FUCKING pissed at you and your comments!" Olivia shouted and took a step towards the older woman.

"Will both of you just-."

Alex's words stopped cold. She began to sway back and forth for a moment.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she rushed over to her and held her by the arm. "Alex, what's happening?"

But Alex stayed silent as her eyes rolled into the back of her heads before she collapsed in Olivia's arms.

"Alex!" Olivia screamed as she gently laid her down on the floor. "Alex, wake up!" she demanded slapping her face lightly. "Alex!"

"Alexandra!" Lila cried as she rushed over to the two of them. "Alexandra, wake up this instant!"

Olivia reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone once more, her hands shaking too much to dial the correct number on the touch screen. Lila snatched it away from her and dialed the short number herself and held it up to her own ear waiting only a moment before she spoke. "We just called you at the home address of 33rd and fifth, house number 4562 and informed you about a 8 and a half month pregnant woman having pains. Well that woman just passed out on the floor…"

Olivia cradled Alex in her arms, the tears making their way down the brunettes face as she tried to coax her beloved wife awake. "Alex! Alex! Come on, Alex, wake up! Don't do this to me! Alex! Alex, come on… Alex, please! ALEX…!"

**St. Michaels Hospital waiting room, October 17****th****, 3:17 PM**

"I told her it was something," Lila muttered softly as she sat in the seat. "I told her it wasn't 'nothing'. But did she want to listen? Oh no. She just-."

"Lila, just shut up alright?" Olivia snapped harshly before returning to her hard stare at the floor tiles.

Lila glowered at her for a moment before returning her own eyes to the wall across from her.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Lila spoke again, this time in a much softer voice. "Did you… did you tell her?"

Olivia shook her head so minutely Lila almost missed it. "No. Unlike you, I actually care about other human beings. A strange concept for you, I'm sure."

Lila glowered at her and straightened up in her chair. "Any particular reason you're feeling exceedingly hostile towards me?" she asked dryly.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that my wife who's pregnant with my daughter is in the hospital and you continue to give me shit."

"I believe you're only true in half of your statement."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "Even now you can't admit I'm that child's mother. Do you realize how pathetic that is?"

"And do you realize how utterly pathetic it is for you to call yourself her child's mother when you're not? You're so desperate for some kind of love; you're willing to lie to yourself about something that is so blatantly obvious. Now who's the pathetic one?"

Olivia was silent for a moment, using all of her skill not to shed a tear in front of her. "You got your wish, Lila… nothing has changed between us."

Lila opened her mouth and closed it again; not quite sure what to say to that statement.

The two looked at one another for a moment before they heard someone clear their throats loudly.

"Excuse me, are you for Alexandra Cabot?"

Olivia and Lila both looked at the person who was speaking to them. A female doctor with caramel colored hair and dark green eyes dressed in a white doctor's coat along with a dress shirt and a knee length light blue pencil skirt and casual black dress shoes.

Olivia and Lila stood up and Olivia looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"Do I… do I know you from somewhere?" asked Olivia as she looked over the doctors face.

The doctor looked at Olivia for a moment and got an equal look of confusion. "I'm not sure, but you look awfully familiar as well."

The two women looked at one another for a moment; both trying to figure out where they know the other one from.

"If you could both get out of memory lane I would really appreciate knowing what is going on with my daughter and grandchild if you do not mind!" Lila barked.

"I'm sorry, I'm Doctor Elizabeth Shay, and I took care of Alex. I'm pleased to say that Alex and the baby are just fine," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I actually just told her she could be discharged as soon as I got the papers."

Both Olivia and Lila let out a sighs of relief and met one another's eyes for a brief moment before turning back to Elizabeth. "Are you sure she's okay to go home?" Olivia asked. "I mean what even happened to her?"

"Let me ask you something first. Has there been a lot of sudden stress in Alex's life?"

"Absolutely not," Lila answered.

Olivia scoffed and looked at Lila like she was even more crazy than usual. "Are you serious? Ever since you and Max came there's been nothing but stress in our house!"

"Well maybe if she didn't have to listen to 'it's my baby too, it's my baby too!' all day and night, she wouldn't be under so much stress."

"Oh don't even try to blame this on me!" Olivia snapped. "You're the one that-."

Elizabeth cleared her throat making both Lila and Olivia look back at her. "I'm going to take that little argument as a yes. But anyway; if a lot of sudden stress is put on the mother sometimes it's common for her brain to just go into automatic sleep mode so that her body isn't dealing with all of that which can be very unhealthy for the baby this late in the pregnancy because she's not quite used to all of the stress and shouting. It's like a woman who smokes in the beginning of the pregnancy. We actually advise some women to keep smoking so they don't have to deal with the stress of quitting. She did nothing more than all into a deep sleep pretty much."

Even at the simple explanation Olivia looked less than thrilled. "And what about the cramps before she passed out? Is that contributed to her passing out?"

"It was nothing but normal Braxton Hicks," Elizabeth answered with a smile. "Some women never feel them, some women find them to be mildly uncomfortable, and with some women it can be excruciating. She's showing no signs of labor, her cervix hasn't dilated at all, and the amniotic sac is still intact. Alex is still very much pregnant and can go home as soon as I get her discharge papers."

Olivia still looked slightly uncomfortable but Lila let out a joyful sigh. "Oh thank heavens. She and the baby will be alright then?"

Elizabeth nodded. "They're going to be just fine. Do you want to see her?"

Lila and Olivia nodded and Elizabeth looked down at her chart. "Room 117, first floor. I'll be in there in a moment so you can get going."

"Thank you," Olivia muttered before she and Lila walked away towards the room, Olivia looking thoughtful.

Lila looked over at her in confusion. "Olivia, why do you look all befuddled?"

"I swear I know that woman from some place," she muttered. "I have no idea where but I know I know her…"

"Old… girlfriend perhaps?" Lila suggested; saying the word 'girlfriend' like it was a curse word.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Lila's ignorance. "Lila, she can't be more then 26. Considering I've been with Alex and only Alex the last three and a half years there's no way I would have dated a college student that young. And even if she was I think I'd remember her."

"Well you are getting a bit on in age."

It took every ounce of Olivia's will power not to slap Lila silly. "Forty… forty seven is not getting on in age at all," she muttered running a hand through her hair.

Lila scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Considering you're married to a woman who hasn't even hit forty yet…"

"She will in November!"

"You're still eight years older than her!"

Olivia held out her hand and closed her eyes. "Alright, Lila, just stop okay!"

Olivia took a deep breath before she continued. "If us arguing is causing Alex and the baby stress, then we can't do this anymore. I know you care just as much about Alex and our daughter as we do, but-."

"You know for someone whose mother was a professor in the English language; you have a very difficult time understanding the difference between 'our' and 'her'."

Olivia glowered at her but refused to take the bait Lila had set for her. "Well whatever, but we can't keep arguing like this. It's going to upset Alex and I want our-."

"Her."

"It's OUR baby, damn it! Christ, Lila why can't you just get that through your head!" Olivia shouted.

"If it wasn't true then I wouldn't have said it!"

"Lila, you're filled with the most ignorant shit, that I can't even believe-."

"Will you two please stop it?" a voice called out to them from the room they were standing next to.

Olivia and Lila stopped their bickering to look inside the room they had stopped in front of seeing Alex, dressed in the clothes she had come to the hospital in sitting on the bed looking at the two of them. "That's what caused me to be in the hospital in the first place."

Both women looked at one another before they turned back to Alex and walked inside the room. "I'm sorry, Alex," Olivia told her softly. "It's just… I'm sorry."

Alex sighed and looked between Olivia and Lila. "I know. But just could you keep it down with the shouting?"

Olivia and Lila nodded. "Anything you want, Alex." Olivia went over to her and gently placed a hand on her stomach. "How's the baby doing?"

Alex placed a hand over Olivia's hand and smiled down at her large bump. "She's fine."

"Well she'll be even more fine once we get home and you're on 24/7 bed rest."

Alex groaned in annoyance. "Olivia, come on! It was just Braxton Hicks, every woman gets them! And the passing out was just from stress."

"I'm not married to every woman and not every woman is carrying my child."

"Somewhere out there a grade school teacher is weeping," Lila muttered nastily.

"Lila, just go away," Olivia ordered as she turned and faced her. "I got it from here, okay? I don't need your commentary."

"Please," Alex pleaded once more. "Mom, whether you like it or not, this is Olivia's child just as much as it is mine."

"Once again, what genetic material will YOUR child inherit from her?"

Olivia crossed her arms and turned towards her, a look of utter determination on her face. "Lila, didn't you tell me once that the man who raped my mother and got her pregnant didn't deserve the title of being called my father."

A hot blush broke out over Lila's face. She cleared her throat and shrugged. "Yes, but what on earth does that have to do with-."

"According to you, he's more of a father to me then I will be to the baby inside of Alex right now. "

"No he is not!"

"Then why can't you let me call myself her mother? I will raise that baby, I'll love her more than anything in the world, I'll protect her, I'll take care of her, I'll do everything and anything for this child… You're right. Not one shred of my DNA will be in that baby, but I will still be her mother and that child will love me just as much as she loves Alex. I will be more of a parent to her then the man who, according to you, has not a single right in the world to deserve the title of my father."

Lila was silent for a moment before saying the one thing that hurt Olivia more so than any other comments Lila had ever said to her. "In all honesty you'll be equal in my book. Your own mother, bless her soul, abused you, and you never knew a fathers love. You don't deserve to be called my granddaughters mother because you won't BE a good mother because you don't know what a good parent is. You don't deserve to be called Alex's child mother anymore then the man who raped your own mother deserves to be called your father."

The room was thrown into silence. Everything around them seemed to fall deathly quiet. Olivia felt her eyes fill up with tears but didn't even have the will to wipe them away.

Lila tried her best to look the same as she always did after a verbal battle with her; smug and confident, but now all she could do was simply stand there in the tiny hospital room a look of almost shock at her own words. But if she felt shock neither Alex nor Olivia knew it because Lila made no move to recues or apologize for her statement.

After several moments Lila cleared her throat once more and turned to Alex who looked completely and utterly stunned. "Well, Alexandra, if you're ready to go, I say we get out of here. The place is calling with sick people and germs, none of which can be healthy for the baby so…"

Alex looked on for a moment before she got up from the bed and walked over to Lila and looked at her for several moments.

"Alexandra, what on earth is-?"

"Get out."

Lila scoffed and looked around the room. "I sincerely hope you just happened to be looking at me when you spoke to your wife."

"I was talking to you, and I want you to get the hell out."

"Don't cuss, Alexandra, it makes you look-."

"I don't care how it makes me look. I want you out of this hospital room, out of my house, and out of mine, Olivia, and our daughter's life for good."

Lila took a step back and looked over the unwavering face of her daughter. "Alexandra, I-."

"I don't want to hear it, mom," Alex interrupted, her voice cold and unforgiving. "And I could care less about anything you have to say. I told you I don't know how many times to back off of Olivia, and you didn't. You kept pushing it and pushing it until you said the one thing that she has always feared and hated about herself. So now I want you the hell out."

Lila sniffed and wiped her eyes with a shaking hand but the gesture did nothing to move Alex. "Alexandra, you… you never had a problem with the way I treated her before."

"Insulting her clothes, her age, her looks, the amount of money she makes is nothing compared to what you just said about her. And when you came down her e for our wedding and almost ruined that, I almost lost her and I swore I would never do anything that would make me lose her again."

Lila stammered for a moment and both Olivia and Alex could see her hands start to shake. "Alexandra, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, mom!" Alex cried loudly, her own tears filling her own eyes. "You're never sorry! All you do is insult people, and be cruel and mean and hateful to everyone around you! Almost every word out of your mouth is poison and I don't want mine and Olivia's daughter growing up with that. I don't want her to grow up like I did getting told how ugly and horrible everybody who isn't rich, Republican, and white when the real ugly and horrible one is you! You want to talk about Olivia being a bad mother? Well why don't you take a good look in the mirror? Because I would rather die than have my daughter hear a word that ever comes out of your mouth. Now for the last fucking time; get out of my life."

Olivia's mouth fell open and her eyes widened to an almost comical size as she looked between Lila and Alex. After a moment she walked over and stood by Alex and put her hand on her shoulder.

Lila and Alex stared at one another for a moment before Lila nodded, wiping the heavily falling tears more hastily. "You want me to go? Fine! I'll go! I'd rather not see you at all then admit what a horrible woman you've become! I hope you and Olivia and YOUR child have along happy life together, because I won't see you or contact you at all for the rest of it, you can be sure of that!"

Lila turned and stormed out of the room, letting out a sob that almost echoed in the halls

"Good!" Alex screamed as she tried to get out of the room as well but Olivia held her back, her own sobs nearly masking her words. "Because I wouldn't want to be near you anyway, you horrid bitch!"

Alex let out another sob and nearly collapsed in Olivia's arms, throwing her arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder. Olivia held her as tightly as Alex's body would allow her to, Alex uttering only four almost intelligible words.

"What have I done?

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own no one but my own people**

**Alex's and Olivia's Brownstone, October 17th, 8:47 PM**

"I'm bored, I want to get off of this couch, my parents hate me, Olivia has me on house arrest… and where is that burger you said you were cooking me?" Alex grumbled at Elliot who was in her kitchen. "I'm starving."

"Give it three minutes and your parents don't hate you. Christ, what the hell did I do to Olivia to deserve this?" she heard Elliot mutter.

Alex glared at the kitchen for a moment before she sat up on the couch. "It's not like I specifically asked for you to come over alright! That was all Olivia's doing! Trust me, I'd much rather just have a nice quiet relaxing day without you! Why the hell did Olivia have to leave to go to the precinct anyway?"

"First off, stop yelling at me," Elliot snapped at her. "You may be pregnant, but I didn't do anything wrong to you. And she had to go because while you and Olivia were at the hospital; Munch and Fin found a single hair on the butcher's last victim's pillow; it matched DNA to a known felon, they found his apartment, and since it was Olivia's case, they called her in. But it's not her fault and it's not my fault for her calling me up and practically begging me to come look after you, so I don't know why you're getting snippy with me."

Alex groaned in annoyance knowing he was right before she stood up, after two unsuccessful attempts, and walked into the kitchen where Elliot had his back turned to her and was cooking something over the stove. "You're right," she said with a heavy sigh. "And I'm sorry. I had a very bad day and I'm taking it out on you and it's not fair to you. It's just my parents are probably never going to talk to me again, and I feel bad for what I said to my mom but I know she deserved it."

"What is it with you and Olivia always taking things to the extreme?" Elliot asked as he walked over to the cubpard and got out two plates. "Your parents are gonna talk to you again, you're going to forgive them and vice versa."

Alex shook her head. "You don't get it, Elliot. We both said really horrible things to one another. I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"Yes she will," Elliot told her as he rolled his eyes. "Lila will be a little pissed for a while but neither of you took what the other one said seriously. You were both angry and heated; it happens. It's not like I'm defending the bitch. She was way beyond cruel to Olivia and had not a single right or reason to say those things to he and I wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of her when Olivia told me what exactly Lila said to her, but she's your mother, she's your daughters grandmother... she's not going to stay out of your lives forever. And who knows?" he added with a shrug, "now that she knows you aren't afraid to actually stand up for yourself and your wife; maybe that little outburst will actually get her to change."

Alex scoffed and looked at him like he had grown three heads. "You have actually met her right?"

Elliot shrugged once more as he turned the burner off. "I think that if it meant holding on to her hatred and stubbornness and losing you and your baby, she's change. She'll be resentful about it, but she would."

Alex rolled her eyes but held her doubts about Lila to herself.

She knew that Lila would rather die than admit she was wrong or change what she felt about anything and whenever someone would confront her or say she was wrong she would simply act like it was no big deal.

Alex knew she was never going to change, even if it meant never seeing her or her daughter again, she would be too stubborn.

Alex forced her thoughts away as the smell of actual beef and bacon that Elliot had bought from the store on his way over here after Alex had called him and told him that the only meat 'substance' they had was soy and turkey burgers filled up her kitchen.

"One REAL cheeseburger with REAL bacon," Elliot announced proudly as he slid the meat onto her plate. "Still gotta deal with the organic wheat buns and organic fat free cheese crap she has you eating, but at least you get some real meat."

Alex beamed at him as she grabbed the package of buns on the table and ripped them open, handing one to Elliot. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am right now," she nearly squealed as she put the cheese on the burger.

"You're welcome," Elliot chuckled as he grabbed the bottle of ketchup and poured it on his burger. "Just don't tell Olivia. She told me to follow the diet plan under threat of death."

Alex laughed and put the burger and bacon on the bun. She had just ripped open the package of cheese when Elliot's phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear as he drenched it "Stabler," he answered as he covered his burger in mustard.

He was silent for a moment before his face fell into something resembling terror. Alex looked up from her plate and raised her brow in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Elliot shushed her and turned his attention back to the phone. "Does she still have her weapon?" he asked; his words masked with fright.

Alex felt her heart jump into her throat and clenched the table tightly as she looked over Elliot's face, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

He didn't waste another moment as he hung up the phone and stood up, knocking back the chair.

Alex stood up as well. Her heart was pounding as she followed Elliot into the living room. "What's going on?"

"The butcher took Olivia hostage!" he hastily explained as he pulled on his coat.

Alex bit back a frantic sob as she too grabbed her coat. Elliot turned to her and simply glared at her. "No."

"She's my wife, I'm going too."

"Alex, I don't have time for this!" Elliot yelled but Alex refused to back down. "You're already under enough stress; you don't need to see your wife in a hostage situation!"

"And you think sitting here worrying alone is gonna do me a fat load of good? I'm going!"

"No you're not!"

Elliot went to open the door but Alex slammed it shut and stood in front of it.

Elliot turned to her and narrowed his eyes at her and Alex felt herself slightly waver under his glare. "I don't care if you're pregnant, Alex, I'll move you out of my way."

"We both go or no one goes."

The two stared at one another and Alex felt herself slightly shrink down some but ultimately held her ground.

Finally Elliot let out a frustrated growl and nodded. "Let's go, now!"

Alex said nothing as she moved from the door and Elliot wrenched it open and stormed out, Alex following, both thinking the same thing, 'please let her be alright.'

**Downtown Manhattan, 42****nd**** street, October 17****th****, 9:24 PM **

Elliot slammed on the breaks after what had been a very silent and tense car ride as he pulled in front of the building where a SWAT van, several police cars, and several ambulances had collected in front of.

Alex was about to get out of the car when Elliot reached over and slammed the door shut.

"We have to get in there!" she shouted in disbelief as she turned to face him, the first words she had spoken since they had left their house,

"You do not say a single word to anyone," Elliot growled at her, "you do what you're told when you're told, you stay in the control room, but most importantly you do NOT let Olivia know you're here otherwise she's just going to panic. Do you understand me?"

Alex nodded as Elliot and her looked at one another for a few moments before they finally got out of the car, Elliot whipping out his weapon.

Alex only allowed herself a brief moment to look around the crowded street full of police officers, before Elliot almost had to drag her to the trunk of the car as he opened it and pulled out two police vests.

"The largest I got is an XL but it'll have to do," Elliot told her hastily as he handed it to her, Olivia putting on the vest quickly; withholding a groan when it pressed up against her stomach uncomfortably.

Elliot got out another vest and Alex had to bite her lip when she realized it was a medium; Olivia's vest. Elliot simply pulled it on but didn't even attempt to fasten the vest that was three sizes too small for him.

Elliot and Alex, as much as she could, raced through the group of civilians with Elliot holding his badge aloft so they would part for him and Alex.

The officers quickly let him and Alex through and they both ran inside where the dark and dirty lobby was crawling with police officers.

"What's the command central?" Elliot shouted out to no one in particular.

"Optics and command center are set up in room 6G, hostage is in 6D!" someone shouted out to him. "Floors 7, 5, and 6 have all been evacuated!"

Not wasting a moment Elliot and Alex rushed towards the stairs, Alex trying desperately not to seem like she was becoming too out of breath with both the extra weight of the baby and the vest added onto her.

"How about we take the elevator?" Alex suggested as Elliot all but kicked open the stair door.

Elliot didn't waste time arguing and simply pressed up on the elevator as many times as he could before it opened and both he and Alex jumped inside.

Once the door shut and Elliot had pressed the number 6; Alex took steady breaths to calm her nerves and began twirling her wedding band around her finger, something that had always worked to calm her down before but this time she couldn't help thinking that this time it almost seemed to add to her fear.

Alex was so preoccupied with the rung that she almost jumped when Elliot wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "She's smart, Alex, she'll get out of this," he muttered as if he were trying to convince himself as well as her.

Alex took a deep breath and held the tears she wanted so badly to shed at bay. "God I hope you're right."

They got off of the elevator and stepped into the hall which looked just as run down and beaten as the lobby had with peeling and chipped paint and several dents in the mortar

Alex swallowed heavily as she looked at the door where Olivia was being held hostage.

"Stay close to me," Elliot muttered low in her ear. "And do not make a single sound."

Alex nodded as she attempted to control her shaking. She and Elliot walked hastily towards the command center room and Elliot once again flashed his badge to the cop guarding the door.

They hadn't even gotten the door shut when a loud shout of, "what the hell is she doing here?" rang out.

Both of them turned and saw as Cragen stormed over to them, Munch and Fin behind him, fury and what one could only describe as panic heavy set in his eyes.

"She wanted to come," Elliot explained as he took off the vest as did Alex who rubbed her stomach trying to get rid of some of the pain that the vest had given her.

"And you actually let her?" Munch asked in surprise.

"I didn't have a choice."

Cragen looked at Alex for a moment and glowered at her. "If she finds out you're here, she's going to panic!"

"I don't care I wanted to be here," Alex said with a shrug trying her best to not be intimidated by the man standing in front of her.

Cragen sighed before he turned to Elliot who shrugged. "If Olivia finds out, it's your head that's gonna roll, remember that."

Elliot and Alex looked at one another before Cragen motioned them to the TV that stood on the wooden stand in front of the full size bed that reeked of moth balls.

"Meet Robert Conn also known as the butcher," Cragen explained as he pointed to the man on the TV. "He was arrested multiple times for rape, sexual assault, _aggravated_ sexual assault, sodomy, and indecent exposure all since he turned eighteen and we just got word that he has quite the juvie list as well."

Alex looked at the monitor and gasped as her eyes landed on Olivia who was sporting a split lip and a blackened eye sat on the bed in a room similar to the one Alex was in. A tiny stream of blood from a wound on her forehead dried in a streak on her face. Her hands were tied over her head and tied to the bed posts and it disgusted Alex to see that it was the butchers own belt that bound her to the bed as well as the fact her captor was sitting right up beside her with his hand on her upper thigh. She had a look of calmness on her face, but Alex could see the fear that she was trying so desperately to hide.

The butcher was a large tall man in his early forties, at least two hundred fifty pounds of muscle and Alex would have guessed he was well over six feet tall. His dark brown hair was long and greasy looking and seemed to stick to his sweaty face.

His bloodshot hazel gray eyes were fixed on Olivia, a smug condescending look on his rough looking face. He had a small silver knife in the one hand that was placed on her thigh and Olivia's gun in the other. She allowed herself a tiny smile when she saw a large unattractive bruise on the left side of his face along with four bright red recently made scratches on his face, knowing all too well the effect of what Olivia's nails made on skin.

She hadn't gone down without a fight.

Alex bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to shudder, her heart pounding hard against her chest. "We gotta get her out of there."

"He says if we come in there, he'll kill her," Fin told her sharply.

"We can't just leave her in there with him!" Alex shouted as she forced her eyes away from the monitor and turned towards Cragen. "She's already hurt! If we wait any longer he's going to- ahh!"

Alex clenched her stomach as she doubled over; groaning loudly in pain.

Elliot grabbed her by the arm to keep her from falling but she yanked away from his grasp. "I'm fine, it's just Braxton Hicks," she told them avoiding their eyes.

The pain that she felt now in no way compared to what had happened to her earlier. But she didn't want any of the focus on her. She wanted everyone in that room to concentrate on saving Olivia and _only_ saving Olivia.

Alex pushed herself back up using the mattress and forced herself to seem like she didn't have the worst pain she ever felt in her life coursing through her.

"Alex, do you need a hospital?" Cragen asked her.

"Worry about Olivia!" Alex pleaded as she looked back at the monitor once more trying her best to ignore the sharp cramping pain that over took almost all of body.

Cragen and Elliot looked at one another before they turned back to Alex.

"Alex, I know you want to be here, but if something goes wrong with you and the baby than-."

"I'm fine, please help her!"

Cragen tried once more. "Alex, listen to me please-."

But Cragen was cut off once more by sounds from the monitor.

"So are you married?" Robert asked, somewhat surprising Alex with the sly lust filled voice that he spoke with.

All five of them whipped towards the monitor and both Alex and Elliot glowered at the man as his hand began to stroke her upper thigh.

"He's been asking her all these personal questions," Cragen informed them. "No demands so far, just questions about herself. The one time she didn't answer him he hit her and threatened to kill her."

"He wants to humiliate her, find a way to use her answers against her," Elliot muttered softly.

Cragen nodded in agreement as they listened to the conversation.

"Yes," Olivia told him, her voice calm and strong, determined not to let him see the fear that Alex could so clearly see she wanted to release.

"She's actually telling him the truth?" Alex asked somewhat surprised.

"Half truths," Fin corrected her, "he asks her something, she answers in short one word answers, he assumes something, she lets him think he's right even if he isn't."

Elliot nodded in understanding. "She's letting him think he's in charge, keep him from getting angry."

Cragen nodded as well as they listened to the rest of the conversation. "I gotta say he's a very lucky man. How long?"

"Two years."

Robert let out a low whistle. "So still newlyweds huh? Still in that honey moon phase?"

"Yes."

Robert chuckled and the hand that had been stroking her thigh slowly moved to her pocket where he reached inside and slowly pulled out her wallet.

"Get your hands off her!" Alex snarled softly at the screen.

He opened the wallet and let out another low whistle as he turned it around to show Olivia. "Now who is that beautiful blonde sexy thing you got in here?"

Alex swallowed hard; knowing the first picture you saw when she opened her wallet was of Alex in a low cut shirt smiling widely, the day after they found out she was pregnant.

They watched as Olivia remained silent for a moment before she spoke. "She's my wife."

Robert raised a brow in confusion before a leer appeared on his face. "So you're a dyke?"

Olivia remained silent as Robert let out a short laugh. "You're a fucking faggot? Oh god, this is too rich! I got myself my first queer!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Alex shouted loudly at the monitor.

For the briefest of moments they saw Olivia's eyes flash towards the wall before she looked back at Robert, looking much less confident and strong then she had been.

Robert's smile filled up his face as he shook his head. "You're a fag. Ain't that a fucking surprise?"

"Look just calm down, okay," Olivia pleaded, surprising everyone when her voice came out much more nervous then it had been before. "Please just… please don't hurt me."

"Why is she getting nervous now?" Munch asked in confusion.

Alex closed her eyes in defeat, remembering that they were in a cheap hotel room and the walls were thin as they could be. "She heard me yell."

"Damn it!" Elliot growled as he hit the bed. "I told you, Alex; if she knows you're here she's going to panic!"

"I'm sorry!" Alex apologized as she felt her stomach cramp up again but she refused to even acknowledge it.

"Look it doesn't matter," Cragen interjected while glaring at Alex. "Robert didn't hear it, so if Olivia's smart and keeps her cool she's going to get out of this alive, alright?"

Elliot said nothing but instead he continued to glower at her for a moment before they both turned back to the screen where Robert moved closer then he was before towards her.

He chuckled once more before he looked her up and down, playing with a strand of her hair. "So, fag… Have you ever been fucked by a guy?"

"No, now please just calm down and let me go," Olivia asked once more. "I don't think anyone should become stressed over this, alright? People could get hurt," Olivia told him her eyes briefly flickering over towards the wall once more and Alex felt a strong pang of guilt rush through her.

Robert scoffed and shook his head. "I'm not getting stressed, Olivia was it?"

He smirked as he straddled her putting her gun down on the bed and put his now empty hand on the outside of her jeans. "I am just personally honored that I'm going to be the first cock you ever have inside your tight little pussy."

He slipped his hand inside her jeans and a cold unforgiving smile washed over his face as Olivia bit her lip hard to keep from crying.

"NO!" Alex screamed frantically as she raced towards the door only to be restrained by Cragen, Fin and Munch doing the same with Elliot as he too tried to race out the door.

Robert may not have heard Alex the first time, but they suspected everybody in the building heard her that time.

His hand ripped out of her jeans and he stood up as he looked over at the wall, grabbing the gun. "Shut the hell up!" he screamed loudly.

Alex noticed that when he turned away from her, Olivia at once began to yank and pull her hands out of the belt.

"Come on, Olivia!" Alex silently pleaded breathing heavier as the pain in her stomach grew even more pronounced and she finally let out a whimper of pain and clenched her stomach and suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

She thought she heard someone call her name but it was all she could do to concentrate on the scene on the screen and not on the pain that threatened to overtake her.

Forcing her eyes on the monitor once more she watched as Robert walked around the room while Olivia still fought against her restraints and Alex could see that both hands were nearly out.

Two seconds later they watched as her hands slipped out from the belt loops for half a moment before she slipped them back in to make it look like she was still imprisoned.

They all watched as Robert continued to look at the wall before he shook his head. "Nosy ass neighbors," he muttered before turning back to Olivia and smirking at her. "Now where were we? Ah that's right… I was about to give you a fuck you're never going to forget."

Robert undid his jeans and strode over to Olivia who swallowed hard and they all could see her take a deep breath. The gun was aimed directly at her chest.

She waited until he was directly in front of her before she attacked. She pulled her hands out of the loosened belt loops and grabbed the gun.

They struggled for it for only a few seconds before a gun shot rang out while the gun was till pointed at Olivia. She let out a scream and nearly collapsed on the bed but still continued to hold the gun.

Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen wasted no time as they ran out of the room, their weapons drawn in front of them.

Elliot was the first out of the room and kicked down the door and rushed inside. Robert had just enough time to look up before Elliot sailed into him, sending him, Robert, and Olivia to the ground.

Elliot griped Roberts wrist and snapped it back as far as it would go, hearing a loud crack followed by Robert screaming in pain.

His hold on the gun loosened and Elliot wrenched him away from Olivia and slammed him up against the wall quickly pulling his arms behind him and cuffing them.

"You're under arrest, you son of a bitch!" Elliot snarled as he made the cuffs go as tight as they could go.

Cragen, Munch, and Fin all ran over to Olivia who was breathing heavily and holding her stomach.

"Are you hit?" Cragen asked as he moved Olivia's hands from her stomach. Olivia shook her head no.

"I'm fine," Olivia assured him as she showed him there was not a spot of blood anywhere on her stomach or anywhere else from besides where he had hit her earlier. "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Cragen let out a relieved sigh of relief. "We better go tell Alex that."

At hearing Alex's name, Olivia shot up, a look of panic on her face. "I knew I heard her! She's not allowed to be under any stress! Why the hell did she come?"

"Elliot said he didn't have a choice," Cragen explained.

Olivia didn't waste another second as she got up from the floor and ran out of the room and into the other room.

Cragen shook his head as he stood up and Elliot made his way over to him. "Can you get Munch and Fin to take care of him? I don't think Alex Is feeling good and-."

But he was cut off by a scream that brought all the men in the room to a complete stand still.

After the initial shock Elliot and Cragen ran out of the room leaving Munch and fin to take care of the prisoner.

They hurried into the control room and stopped dead at what they saw.

Alex had collapsed on the ground and Olivia was holding her tightly in her arms; shaking so much she was shaking Alex as well, unable to get even a single comforting word out.

Sobs escaped Alex's mouth between the screams of horrific pain that left her as well; clutching her swollen stomach.

"Call 911!" Olivia cried as she turned towards them, her own tears flowing heavily down her face. "Her water broke!"

But it wasn't the screams or the positions of the two women that had stopped them cold, or even the order and reason that had followed that Olivia had told them.

It was that along with the clear watery amniotic fluid that was gushing out of her and now covered Alex's pants as well as the carpet; a thick dark red blood was flowing out of Alex and covered her jeans as well, with no signs of stopping...

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one but my own people

**October 17****th****, 9:52 PM, En route to St Michaels Hospital**

"How much longer?" Olivia asked the paramedic who was doing all he could to stop the massive amount of flowing blood that was pouring out of Alex who clutched her hand as tight as she could, her sobs almost echoing in the back of the ambulance along with the sirens.

"About three minutes," he informed her as he threw the now soaked wad of gauze to the floor and the other medic readily handed him another wad to replace it with.

"Olivia, I'm scared!" Alex sobbed as she clutched her hand harder and putting a hand on her stomach letting out a low groan of pain.

"There's nothing to be scared of, baby, I'm right here," Olivia told her as she held Alex's hand tighter, forcing her own sobs to remain at bay. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Alex let out more sobs and shook her head. "No it's not!"

Olivia shook her head as tears rolled down her face. "Yes it is. I won't let anything happen to either of you." Olivia pushed back Alex's hair that had fallen in her face. "I love you so much, Alex."

Alex let out a scream of pain as a fresh wave of pain crashed into her and a sob escaped Olivia. "Hold on, Alex, just hold on! Can't you go any faster!" she screamed at the paramedic who was holding the gauze tight in between Alex's legs, knowing in her heart he couldn't do anything about the speed of the ambulance but it gave her a miniscule sense of relief to be able to take her frustrations of feeling helpless out on somebody.

"We're going as fast as we can, mam," the paramedic replied calmly, having been on the job too long to have frantic worried companions shout at him bother him any.

Alex's pain filled sobs continued before she spoke, saying the one thing Olivia never expected to hear from her, especially in a crisis. "I want my mom!"

Olivia opened her mouth before she closed it in confusion, unsure of what the right response would be for that.

She finally said the one thing that she had been repeating since Alex had collapsed; a frantic plea for both women to believe. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Olivia watched as Alex shook her head. "I need to see her! I ne- need to tell her I'm sorry!"

"You will, baby, and you wanna know why? Because she is going to come to the hospital to visit you and our daughter when you're both completely healthy and you'll both be able to apologize."

"Yo- you have to get her! Olivia, promise me you'll get her! I need to tell her I'm sorry and good bye!"

"No!" Olivia screamed frantically as she ran the shaking hand that wasn't holding Alex's through her hair. "You are not saying good bye! You do not need to say goodbye to anyone! Oh god, Alex, just hang on for me please!"

"Promise me!"

Olivia bit her lip for a moment before she nodded. "I promise."

Suddenly the ambulance slowed down its speed considerably before coming to a complete stop.

Before Olivia could even open her mouth to inform Alex they had arrived at the hospital the two doors opened and the paramedics along with two doctors rolled the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance and lifted it onto the ground.

"Olivia!" Alex shrieked in fright as their hands momentarily released one another.

Olivia jumped down from the back and ran up to her, taking a tight hold of her hand. "I'm right here, Alex," she told her as she nearly ran to keep up with the stretcher forcing herself to look into her eyes instead of the massive dark red stain that seemed to cover her entire lower half of her body.

"How far along is she?" the doctor that was on the left front side of the stretcher asked Olivia not even glancing around to look at her.

"8 and a half months," Olivia informed him.

"Has she done any drugs or drank at all during her pregnancy?" the same doctor asked in a rushed tone.

"No!" shouted Olivia in anger looking away from Alex's face to glare at the doctor. "She did nothing to cause this!"

The doctor gave a curt nod before they slammed through two double doors, one of the nurses turning around and putting her arm out to abruptly stop Olivia.

"I'm sorry, mam; you'll need to stay out here."

"She's my wife!" Olivia yelled as she tried to get around the nurse.

The nurse blocked her again. "You still have to wait in the waiting room, and yes, we'd be doing that to a husband as well so it is not a PC issue so please don't try to act like it is," she added with a bit of an offended attitude as if Olivia had mentioned it.

"I could give two shits rather your policy is politically correct or not! I want to be in there with my wife and daughter!"

"She's going into surgery, you need to stay here, I'm sorry and if you don't back away from me I'm going to call security."

Olivia gave her a furious glare but none the less took a step back from the nurse.

Without another word the nurse closed the doors and rushed off to what Olivia presumed help Alex leaving the brunette alone in the abandoned hallway.

**October 17th, 10:37 PM, St Michaels Hospital waiting room**

"You have reached the cellular phone or mobile if you are from Europe of one Lillian Verona Cabot, wife of the honorable Maximus Thompson Cabot the third retired. At this precise moment in time I am not able to answer your telephone call so please feel free to leave me a voice message after the tone and I will tend to your affairs in due time. BEEP!"

Olivia groaned in frustration as she hung up her cell phone after calling Lila's phone for what felt like the hundredth time dialing the number by hand once more right after she pressed the red button that ended the call, needing something to distract her from the fact it had been over half an hour and so far not a single person had come out and give her a status on either Alex or their daughter.

She had called both Elliot who promised to be there the moment after he had arraigned Robert and Simon who said he would try to find someone to cover for him at the Pharmacy.

Olivia listened to the daunting message once more before she hung up again and let out a frustrated cry, tears welling in her eyes. Alex and their baby, the two people who meant more than life itself to Olivia were in trouble and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She would give anything to trade places with both her wife and child right now or to at least know if they were still alive.

Olivia wiped frantically at the tears, not allowing any other waiting room participants to see her so weak and vulnerable when she saw Elizabeth Shay, the same doctor who had treated Alex yesterday, walk into the waiting room.

Elizabeth glanced around for a moment before her nervous gray eyes landed on Olivia and she walked over to her.

Olivia stood up in a flash, knocking down a three year old edition of 'Time' from the other chair's arm rest.

"What's happening?" Olivia asked before Elizabeth could open her mouth. "How's Alex? How's our baby?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Benson, but it doesn't look good for either of them," Elizabeth told her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and ran a shaking hand through her hair once more, willing herself not to cry in front of this woman. "Wha- what's wrong with them?"

"Alex is hemorrhaging and her blood isn't clotting like it should," Elizabeth explained. "If the baby were to be delivered now, there's a strong possibility that Alex could bleed out and die. But the baby is in distress and if Alex doesn't deliver within the next hour there's a good chance the baby could die."

Olivia clutched the arm chair in a desperate attempt not to fall to the ground, biting her tongue so that the scream she so wanted to release didn't leave her throat.

After several moments of hearing both her wife and child were in life threatening peril she willed herself to speak. "So… so what are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry but you're the one who needs to make that choice, Mrs. Benson," Elizabeth told her apologetically. "You're Alex's power of attorney and you're listed as next of kin."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't make that choice."

"You're going to have to otherwise both of them are dead."

She began to take deep frantic breaths and shook her head once more. "I can't do it. You're the doctor, why can't you choose?"

"Because you're her power of attorney. I truly am sorry but I can't make the choice for you, Mrs. Benson, you're going to have to. You have a little under an hour before we need a definite decision. We'll try to get Alex's blood to clot in the meantime and if it does we'll perform an emergency C-section but you need to be prepared to make the choice. I'm sorry."

With an apologetic smile Elizabeth began to walk away.

Olivia covered her mouth for a moment in a failed attempt to hide the fact she had begun crying when she ran up to her, pulling a pen out of her purse. "Dr. Shay!"

Elizabeth turned around and before she could speak Olivia grabbed her hand and uncapped the pen, trying to make her own hand as steady as she could.

"If anything changes, call me," Olivia ordered as she wrote down her cell number on Elizabeth's palm.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked somewhat astounded that Olivia would leave the hospital at a time like this.

"To keep a promise!" Olivia shouted back as she dialed a familiar number and held the phone up to her ear.

After two rings a bored voice answered. "Sergeant John Munch, Manhattan SVU."

"I need all recent transactions on every credit and debit card purchases Lillian Verona Cabot born on April 4th, 1940 and Maximus Thompson Cabot the third born August 25th 1938 who live at 318 Gold Gates road in Albany," Olivia demanded as she ran out to the parking lot and looked around running up to the first person she saw, a red headed girl who couldn't have been more then seventeen getting out of a flashy looking sports car and showing the girl her badge.

"Police business, I need your vehicle!" Olivia demanded as she got into the driver's side of the car and snatched the keys from the girl's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" the girl screeched loudly but Olivia had already put the key in the ignition and put it in drive, driving away with so much as a backwards glance going as fast as the car's engine could handle.

"Why do you need the credit reports of your in laws?" Munch asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" Olivia shouted both in frustration and anger as she put it on speakerphone and put the phone down on the seat beside her, silently willing the car that was already going 90 to go faster.

"Alright, alright, hang on a second," muttered Munch softly.

Olivia heard the click of keys on the lab top and all but held her breath, hoping she was right about Lila for once in her life knowing that if she didn't do what Olivia predicted her to do, there was no way she would be able to face Alex again.

"Got it," he told her, "now what exactly did you need?"

"I need to know if they checked out any hotels in Manhattan for one night," she told him, knowing how much Lila hated driving at night in or out of the city.

There was a moment of silence before Munch spoke again. "A single suite at the Manhattan Waldorf Astoria, they haven't paid yet but the cards on file.

Olivia didn't even bother on the common courtesy of 'goodbye' and instead simply hung up on him with only one thought on her mind as she stepped on the gas even harder than before.

"Please let them be alright."

Twenty minutes later Olivia parked in front of the building and got out and rushed into the majestic hotel, not even bothering to turn off the car or even shut the door.

She ran up to the young smiling receptionist and flashed her badge, ignoring the angry mutterings of the people who were standing in line.

"I need Max and Lila Cabot's room number now, it's an emergency," said Olivia as she interrupted a middle aged couple flashing her badge at the somewhat confused worker.

"Excuse me," the older woman scuffed. "But we were talking to her first. Now I suggest you wait your turn like everybody else."

"Lady, shut the fuck up!" Olivia snarled before turning back to the receptionist. "Room number! Max and Lila Cabot! Now!"

The receptionist looked at her for a few moments in astonishment before she cleared her throat and nodded. "Right away, officer."

Olivia waited impatiently as the receptionist hastily typed in several things before she stopped. "They're sating in room 527, fifth floor."

Without so much as a thank you; Olivia ran as fast as she ever had in her life to the elevator pressing the button several times before it finally opened.

She rushed inside and pressed the number three looking at her cell phone to make sure she could still get service, biting her lip in anticipation as she watched the numbers climb before it finally reached her destination.

She all but jumped out of the elevator and looked up at the room number signs before she ran down the corroder, her heart beating hard against her chest.

When she finally came to stop at Lila and Max's room she took only a moment to catch her breath before she pounded on the door.

"Lila!" she shouted loudly. "Lila, open up, it's Olivia!"

She continued to pound for several more seconds before the sounds of a sliding lock chain reached her ears and the door was wrenched open.

"What in god's name are you doing?" Lila asked, her voice almost a high squeal of anger and astonishment. "How did you find out where I was staying anyway? And why are you all bruised?"

"Lila, listen to me," Olivia began as calmly as she could ignoring the mundane questions. "You need to come to the hospital. Alex is asking for you, so please grab your coat and let's go now."

Lila glowered at her and crossed her arms. "Now why on earth would I want to go to her when not even seven hours ago she told me that not only she wanted me out of her life, but who also called me, what was it again? Ah yes that's right, she called me a horrid bitch."

"She didn't mean it, and she's really sorry," Olivia told her; feeling her composure begin to disperse. "She was asking for you, she's in a lot of trouble, and you need to come see her, okay, Alex needs you s lot right now."

Lila scoffed in disbelief. "No she doesn't. She doesn't love me; she wants nothing to do with me. She hates me."

"That's not true!" Olivia shouted a little louder then she had intended, feeling her tears creep up on her again. "Please just listen to me and go to the hospital!"

"No!" Lila snapped as she narrowed her eyes in anger, "and how DARE you try to tell me what I can or cannot do!

"Lila, you don't understand! You have to come to the hospital now!" Olivia cried frantically. "She wants you! She was asking for you!"

"Alexandra and I are no longer speaking, Olivia, as you are well aware!" Lila snapped, ignoring the pleading in Olivia's eyes. "It's too late for her apologies, and it will do her good for you to remind her of that, and to remind her that she shouldn't be so cruel to her own mother in a time of need!"

Lila turned to go back inside, but Olivia grabbed a hold of her arm, clinging to it like it was her last resort.

"Please!" Olivia begged, hanging on to the arm of her mother in law to keep her from going back inside as she finally reached her breaking point.

Lila twisted around, her eyes widening at the detectives actions. "What on earth?"

"Alex is dying!" Olivia screamed in desperation, no longer holding back the sobs that had threatened to escape her since the doctor told her the news. "She and the baby might die, and I don't know what to do! Please, Lila!" Olivia sobbed, saying the three words she never thought she would ever say to the woman standing before her. "Please help me!"

Lila's eyes widened and she took a step back away from a sobbing Olivia. "What do you mean she and the baby is dying?" asked Lila in a terrified voice.

Olivia finally let go of her and another sob escaped her as she tried to explain what had happened. "Alex saw a guy assault me and try to shoot me and all of the stress made her water broke and she just started… she started bleeding everywhere and it wouldn't stop! S- So I called 911 and on the way she made me pro- promise I would get you so she could apologize.

She's at the hosp- hospital and they told me twenty minutes ago that she's not clotting and if she delivers it could kill her but the baby's in distress and if they don't deliver the baby soon, the baby could die instead. Please, Lila, I know we've never gotten along, but I can't do this by myself!"

Lila put a shaking hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes shaking her head no as if that would make Olivia's words false. After a brief moment of stunned and tense silence, Lila only spoke two words. "I'll drive."

Thirty minutes and a very deathly silent car ride filled only with the sounds of Lila soft prayers later; Lila screeched her Ferrari to a stop in front of the hospital and both she and Olivia got out of the car.

"You can't park there, it's an ambulance loading zone!" a voice shouted out to them.

"Tow it!" Lila cried as they ran into the hospital where they spotted Elizabeth picking up a phone at the receptionist's desk.

"Dr. Shay!" Olivia shouted loudly as the two went over to her, hoping that she would be able to give them both some kind of good news.

But as Elizabeth turned and they saw the sorrow and franticness in her eyes, they knew anything that came out of her mouth wasn't going to be anything better then bad.

"How are they?" Olivia demanded as they stopped in front of her.

"I was just about to call you," Elizabeth said as she hung up the phone. "Alex still isn't clotting and the baby's heart rate and breathing levels are dangerously low. You need to choose what you want done now, Mrs. Benson."

Olivia let out a sob and almost collapsed to the floor but was surprised when she felt two arms that didn't belong to Elizabeth hoist her back up. "Olivia, you have to do this," Lila's voice whispered in her ear.

"I can't!" Olivia screamed as her words mixed with even more sobs. "I don't know what to do!"

Lila spun her around, her own tears flowing steadily down her face. "Listen to me, Olivia," she muttered softly but sternly. "That is your wife and child in there and you have to be the strong woman I know you are and take control of this."

Olivia shook her head; the tears making it nearly impossible to see. "Lila, I can't! Please…!"

"I know you love Alexandra," Lila continued, her own voice wavering on breaking but she forced herself to hold it together. "And she knows that and loves you just as much as well… But you know what she would want you to do."

Olivia and Lila stared at one another for a moment. Olivia's sobs had subdued and now streams of tears flowed heavily down both of their faces; each knowing what should be done, but neither wanting to say it out loud.

"I don't want to lose her," Olivia whispered softly.

"I don't either." Lila let out a sob. "She's my only daughter and I love her more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world… And because of that I know what she would want you to do and what you know is the right thing to do."

The two women looked at one another for a moment longer before Olivia closed her eyes in despair, unable to face the doctor, saying the three words she knew would change her life forever.

"Save the baby."

The doctor nodded before she ran off down the hall, leaving the two women alone.

Once she had gone there was only a brief moment Olivia remained somewhat composed before she broke down and fell to her knees sobbing to the point of hysterics.

Lila dropped to the floor as well and hugged Olivia as tight as she could, allowing Olivia to sob on her shoulder, her cries rocking both hers and her comforters body.

"It's alright," Lila whispered softly running her fingers through Olivia's hair like she had done to Alex when she was a child; her own tears running down her careworn face. "Everything's going to be alright… "

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one but my own people

A/N this is a lot shorter than the rest but it's still very dramay and angsty so I hope you enjoy :)

**11:46 PM, St Michaels Hospital Waiting Room**

Olivia sat on one of the hospital waiting room's chairs completely silent staring down at the floor while the tears rolled down her face while Lila sat beside's her staring off biting her manicured nails while she too remained completely silent, the only words she had said after she had managed to calm Olivia down enough so that she was simply crying instead of hysterically sobbing was that she had called up Max and told him to get to the hospital now without any explanation.

No one had come to update them on the status of either Alex or the baby. A terrifying thought crossed Olivia's minds several times but she refused to let it over take her and throw her unmercifully into hysterics once again.

Perhaps she had waited too long and she had killed both her wife and her child and now had no one.

Olivia closed her eyes tight as two tears leaked out and rolled down her face and fell onto the polished linoleum tiles. She sniffed but didn't attempt to wipe her face knowing that more tears were going to be falling soon.

She only opened her eyes after hearing footsteps and her father in law's somewhat frantic voice but she wouldn't look to see him.

She saw Lila out of the corner of her eye get up and go over to him. Olivia glanced up and saw Lila and Max embrace. His hand was running through her hair while the other rubbed small soothing circles on her back while she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his tightly.

Feeling as if she was interrupting an intimate moment between the two, Olivia turned away and continued her gaze down to the floor while another thought raced through her mind. She would never have that. She had killed the person she had planned to grow old with; she didn't deserve the kind of love that came from being with only one person for that long.

Olivia could hear Lila's soft whispers telling Max what had happened, her voice breaking when she got to the point Olivia told the doctor to save the baby over Alex. At that moment Max pulled away from Lila and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in astonishment and looked towards Olivia who swallowed hard before standing up and shakily walking over to the couple.

Olivia and Max stared at one another for a moment before Olivia forced the words out of her mouth, shaking and tear filled as they were. "I'm… I'm sor- sorry."

Max closed his mouth and swallowed hard, his hazel eyes filling with tears as he walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and attempted a smile but failed miserably.

"Its okay, Olivia." His usual strong voice was broken and shattered with sorrow. "You made the the less horrible choice in a horrible decision. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Olivia bit her trembling lip as tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face. "How can you say that? I killed your daughter for mine…"

"We don't know if she's dead," Max told her as he tried to get the comforting strong tone that was always so prominent in his voice back. "They could end up saving both of them."

"Then why hasn't anyone told me anything?" Olivia couldn't help but let out a sob but made no attempts to cover it, "It's been almost an hour and I don't know if my daughter is okay or if my wife is dead or-."

"Maybe they're still working on the both of them," Lila offered gently. "Olivia, you just have to be patient."

"That's my wife and daughter in there!" Olivia's voice rose with every syllable, no longer caring who heard or saw her. "I've been patient! I want to know some answers! Is it so much to know what is going on with the two most important people in my life!"

Suddenly a voice called out to her causing her to stop suddenly and look around and saw Elliot rushing towards her.

Without wasting words he ran up to her and hugged her tightly and Olivia did the same to him. "Everything is gonna be okay," he whispered softly, the same words Olivia had told Alex just hours ago.

At the simple comforting words of her partner and best friend, Olivia broke down and held him tightly.

"They're going to be okay. Both of them," he added softly as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back in small gentle motions.

Olivia pulled away although they continued to hold one another. "How do you know for sure?"

Elliot remained silent. "I don't," he said after several moments of silence. "You just gotta believe they're gonna be okay. You gotta have a little faith and pray, Liv."

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head. "No… I'm not going to pray for them. God has done nothing for me now, why would talking out loud to something that doesn't exist help now?"

She heard Lila make a small noise but she ultimately decided that now wouldn't be the best time to push her religious convictions on Olivia.

Elliot closed his eyes as he fought against the same thing that Lila was. After he opened them back up he looked back down in her eyes and forced a small smile on his lips. "Then I'll pray for them, okay?"

Olivia took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Fine… Just don't ask me to. Even if he was real I don't think he'd listen to me anyway."

Elliot sighed heavily and nodded and pulled her back in to his warm and comforting embrace. "Anything you say, Liv. Anything you say…"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth's voice interrupted the moment.

Olivia and Elliot broke apart and turned towards the voice as did Lila and Max and saw Elizabeth along with a nurse who was standing behind her who was carrying what looked like a bundle of pink blankets. She had a slight smile on her face.

Olivia broke apart from Elliot and went over to Elizabeth. "How's Alex? How's the baby?" Olivia asked frightened to the core of the answer, nearly shaking from the fright and anticipation.

"The baby is doing fine," Elizabeth informed them, "What was wrong was the umbilical cord got caught around the baby's throat. But she's fine and breathing on her own."

"And Alex?"

Elizabeth sighed and cleared her throat and her smile vanished completely. "Olivia… you need to understand that Alex lost a lot of blood in the delivery and she still isn't clotting."

Olivia closed her eyes in despair before she reopened them, a look of pure unadulterated fright over taking her. "But… but she's still alive right? They're still working on her right?"

"For the time being, yes but unless she begins clotting, there's no hope for her. There's not a lot of hope for her."

Olivia let out a sob and forced herself to remain upright. "You have to save her! Please!"

"We're doing all we can, Olivia," Elizabeth promised her. "All I'm saying is you need to prepare for the worst and soon. Do you… do you want to see the baby?"

Olivia turned towards Lila, almost as if asking for permission before she gave a curt nod. Olivia turned back to Elizabeth and let out her own nod. "Yes… please."

Elizabeth turned to the nurse behind him and took the bundle of what Olivia had thought was just blankets from her.

"Congratulations," Elizabeth told her sincerely as she carefully placed the baby in Olivia's arms.

Olivia moved the blankets from the face of the sleeping new born and gasped softly as she looked over the person she had dreamed about meeting since she could remember, a tiny tuft of light blonde hair sticking out from underneath her stocking cap.

"She weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and measured in at seventeen inches exactly and was born at 11:32," Elizabeth informed her but she wasn't sure Olivia had even heard her.

Olivia looked over her pale light pink face and knew at that moment she was looking at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen or ever will see in her life.

Lila and Max walked over to them and Lila gasped softly as she looked down at the infant. "She's like a little angel," Lila whispered softly.

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes once more, but these weren't of sorrow or fright and the only cause was of pure, outstanding joy.

"How can you love someone you just met so much?" she asked aloud as the tears fell down her face and onto the fleece blanket.

Lila chuckled softly as she reached over Olivia's shoulder and tucked in the light pink fleece blanker a little tighter. "It's exceptionally easy isn't it?"

Olivia nodded in agreement as the baby began to whimper softly before she opened her eyes looking up at Olivia.

Olivia smiled down at her as she looked into the light blue eyes of her daughter. "Hello, beautiful. I'm your mommy. Well… one of them."

The little girl began to whimper louder and Olivia slowly rocked her. "It's okay," Olivia whispered softly. "Everything's gonna be okay, my beautiful angel."

Elliot slowly walked over to her and grinned at the two of them, gently caressing the baby's face with a single finger. "You're a natural, Liv."

Elizabeth smiled fondly at the scene in front of her before she held her hands out and took the baby back from Olivia.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as Elizabeth handed the baby off to the nurse who began crying the moment she left Olivia's arms. She wanted to take her child back from the nurse, knowing that she just wanted to just be in Olivia's embrace again. That tiny wail was almost too much to bear for the brunette detective. "She wants me."

"Relax, Olivia, we're just gonna put her in the nursery," Elizabeth explained. "You can see her in there. We also need a name for the birth certificate."

Olivia shook her head defiantly. "I want Alex to pick it."

"Olivia-," Lila began but Olivia cut her off.

"No… She's going to be okay… I know it. Our daughter deserves two parents, Alex can't leave us alone… she just can't."

Lila and Max looked at one another before turning back to Olivia. "Olivia, sometimes bad things happen," Max said softly as he reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "And no matter how much we don't want it to or don't deserve it, it happens."

"Don't patronize me, Max. I know more about bad things happening to people who don't deserve it then anyone here," Olivia said harsher then she had intended. "But that little girl, my daughter, she's better than that. She deserves Alex and Alex deserves her. Alex can't leave us. She can't."

Elizabeth sighed heavily expressing her displeasure and nodded. "Alright, so for now she's christened baby girl Cabot."

"Benson," Olivia corrected. "It's baby girl Benson."

Elizabeth nodded and she and the nurse headed towards the nursery with Olivia in tow with the others staring after her.

An hour later, Olivia was staring through the nursery glass unable to contain the smile that graced her face as she watched her daughter contently suck on a pink pacifier seemingly unvexed by the other infants crying around her.

"She's good with chaos," Elliot's voice rang out. "That's good if she's gonna survive the holidays with you and Lila."

Olivia chuckled softly, not taking her eyes off of her newborn as Elliot came up and stood beside her. "I told you she's perfect. But I think she's a little too perfect. That Anderson boy in the next crib keeps gawking at her. Anymore of it and I'm gonna request a new crib and restraining order."

Elliot laughed and put his arm around her waist and brought her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

After several moments of silence Olivia spoke. "I can't do this alone, Elliot." Her voice was laced with sorrow and a hint of panic. "I love her but I can't do it alone."

"You won't do it alone," Elliot muttered quietly. "I'll be here to help you, and so will Simon, and the squad, and Max and… and Lila. Liv, you don't even know if Alex is dead or not."

Olivia looked up at him and a heart wrenching expression appeared on her face. "But what if she is? What if she died and I have to tell her one day that I choose to kill her mother to save her? What if she hates me?"

"Olivia, you didn't kill her," Elliot told her forcibly. "This wasn't your fault, this wasn't Alex's fault, it's not your daughter's fault and If Alex does pass on, the stress and her not clotting killed her, not her decision."

"I could have waited until she started to clot."

"That baby in there, your child, would be dead by now if you had told them to wait. And you would have hated yourself even more if you lost both of them."

Olivia let out a quick sob but quickly covered it up with her hand. "What am I gonna tell our baby if she doesn't make it though? How can I tell I okayed the choice that ended up killing her mother?"

"You tell her that Alex loved her more than anything in this world." Elliot's words began to get choked up by tears. "You tell her that Alex loved her so much that you choose to let the one person she loved more than anything on this earth live because that's what she would have wanted."

Another sob escaped Olivia and Elliot pulled her into a tight hug. "I can't lose her, Elliot!"

Elliot felt his own tears well up in his eyes as he held onto her tightly. "You won't! Olivia, I promise you, you won't!"

The two continued to hold onto one another until a familiar voice interrupted them. "Olivia?"

Olivia closed her eyes in despair and took several deep breaths in an effort to compose herself.

"Whatever happens," Elliot whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you and your daughter."

Olivia gave a curt nod and turned to Elizabeth who had an unreadable expression on her face.

She took a deep breath and swallowed the painful lump in her throat before she spoke, only able to get out a single word. "Well?"

Elizabeth took her own deep breath and looked Olivia dead in the eye before speaking. "Alex is-."

Please Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one but my own people

A/N Fifty reviews for one chapter… Let me say that again, FIFTY, meaning half of a hundred, the most I've ever gotten for one chapter including my one shots, reviews for one single chapter... I love you guys so much. Like not even exaggerating a bit. I really do have the best readers on this site, no questions asked. This will be the final chapter for this story and as with the last two, I got an awesome surprise for you at the bottom that will seriously make you just go absolutely **insane **with anticipation waiting for the next one. So thank you for all of your reviews, hits, favorites, alerts, and PM's regarding this story as well as the series in it's entirely. And I think I've kept you in anticipation long enough, so here is the final chapter in this third segment of the MTC series and I hope you enjoy :)

**12:07 AM, St Michaels Hospital Nursery**

"Alex is finally clotting. We'll have to keep her in the hospital for a week or so to keep her under observation, but she should be okay," Elizabeth informed the two detectives with a large beaming grin.

Olivia let out what she could only describe as a sob mixed with a scream of pure elation. She felt herself falling to the ground but Elliot hauled her off the ground and hugged her tightly.

"She's alive!" Olivia sobbed drenching Elliot's shirts with joyful tears, her words hardly recognizable. "She's gonna be okay! She's gonna be okay!"

Both were so wrapped up in their celebration that they didn't notice Lila come around the corner and spotted the hysterical Olivia embracing Elliot tightly.

"What happened?" Lila demanded as she all but ran over to them tears flooding her eyes. "Olivia what happened? Tell me what happened!"

Olivia pulled out of Elliot's grasp and couldn't even manage another word she was sobbing so hard, unable to inform Lila that she had just received the best news she has ever or would ever receive in her life.

Lila clutched the front of Olivia's shirt and let out her own hysterical sob. "What happened to my daughter!" she screamed frantically.

Olivia forced herself to calm down enough so that she could tell Lila the news. "Oh god, Lila, I'm sorry! I didn't me- I didn't mean to scare you. But Alex is alive! She's gonna be okay!"

Forgetting all dignity she had and any animosity towards her daughter in law; Lila unclenched her hands from her shirt and threw her arms around Olivia and hugged the brunette detective tightly.

Olivia was momentarily stunned at Lila's actions and looked at Elliot for a moment before she returned the embrace.

"She's okay," Olivia repeated as the two women continued to hold one another for the first time since they had ever met; all of the hatred the two women had felt for one another gone for that brief moment of pure and absolute bliss the news that Alex was going to be okay brought them. "She's okay."

Lila took a deep breath and after another moment they broke apart and looked at Elizabeth who was looking both shocked and happy at the exchange that had just taken place.

"Is she awake? Can we see her?" asked Olivia as she wiped the tears away from her face, feeling as if the smile on her face would never go away.

Elizabeth nodded. "She is awake and actually after asking if the baby was okay she asked to see you."

"I have to go tell Max the news," Lila said as she wiped the tears away from her wrinkled face, her own smile on her face making her appear years younger. "Tell Alexandra I'll be right in."

Olivia nodded and grinned at Lila. "Of course… Thank you, Lila. For everything."

Lila smiled back at her and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Despite what I've said and thought about you in the past, you proved to me tonight just how much you truly love Alexandra and how much you deserve to be a mother to my grand child and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for giving both of them the kind of love they deserve."

Olivia felt a fresh batch of tears coming on and she bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep from crying once more.

With a small nod and a smile, Lila turned and left to go tell Max the news that their daughter was alright.

Olivia took a shuddering breath and wiped her eyes and turned to Elizabeth again. "Are you ready?" the doctor asked her.

Olivia nodded and turned towards Elliot who had just as big a smile as she did. "Can you call Simon and tell him what's going on?"

Elliot told her he would and with another hug he turned and began to walk down the hall way. He had gotten only a few steps when he turned back to Elizabeth and Olivia. "You know, I'm sorry, Doctor, but you just look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I said the exact same thing," Olivia added as Elliot rejoined them and they both turned towards Elizabeth who cleared her throat and both could see her withholding a smirk. "I didn't really want to embarrass you in front of your mother in law, but do you remember your bachelorette party? The stripper cop that told you you had the stomach flu?"

Olivia's eyes widened as did Elliot's and a hot blush broke out on both of their faces. "You… you were the stripper at my party? I knew you looked familiar!"

"I told you I was in my last year of med school," Elizabeth reminded them as her green eyes filled with laughter, "I know most say that but I actually was as you can tell. So anyway, do you want to go see your wife now?"

Olivia looked at her for a moment before she nodded, feeling the hot blush raise once more.

"Right this way," Elizabeth told her as she began walking away.

Elliot and Olivia's eyes met for a moment and Elliot cleared his throat.

"I won't tell them if you don't," Elliot muttered referring to both Alex and Lila.

"Deal."

With a curt nod, Elliot left to go call Simon and Olivia followed Elizabeth to Alex's room.

"She's still a little groggy," Elizabeth informed her when they reached the room, "but she's awake and conscious. I'll get a nurse to bring in the baby in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered softly. "Does she… does she know what happened?"

"No," answered Elizabeth. "I decided I'd leave that up to you to tell her."

Olivia nodded gratefully before she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and looked inside the room where her wife was laying down on the bed.

Alex's was laying down on the bed and her eyes fluttered open and closed, looking thourally worn out and tired hooked up to several machines and the heart monitor steady rhythm being the only sound at the moment. Her stomach looked considerably flatter but the other curves she had gained courtesy of the pregnancy were still very much evident.

Olivia took a step in and swallowed hard, willing herself not to cry at the scene in front of her.

But the moment that Alex turned towards her, her tired and weary face broke out into a smile. "Olivia."

Olivia let out a happy sob and ran over to the bedside and hugged her tightly, her tears leaking onto the knotted hair of Alex.

Alex hugged her back and her own tears leaked from her eyes. "I love you so much," Olivia whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," replied Alex her words just truthful as Olivia's.

Olivia pulled away from her but then at once held her hand tightly as if merely letting go physically would make the happiness untrue. "I thought I lost you," Olivia admitted as she leaned her fore head against Alex's.

"You'll never lose me," Alex told her as closed her eyes, leaning into the contact.

Olivia kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled away, looking down at her, a small sweat breaking out on her skin. "I almost did… And it would have been my fault."

Alex looked almost outraged at Olivia's words. "This was not your fault, Olivia. I was the one who came to the hotel; I was the one who put myself under that much stress. If anything I caused it to happen."

"It wasn't your fault either, Alex, and don't you EVER think that it is. And I'm talking about what happened after you got to the hospital."

Alex's face furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Olivia took a deep shuddering breath and pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed.

She took Alex's hand in hers before she began to speak, forcing herself to look into Alex's eyes. "You weren't clotting, and the cord was wrapped around the baby's throat and she was in distress. The doctor gave me a… a choice. I had to choose between having them deliver the baby and probably kill you or wait until you clotted and put the baby's life at risk and probably kill _her_ instead."

Tears filled Alex's eyes at Olivia's admission. "You had to choose between the two of us? Oh god, Liv, I'm sorry!"

"This wasn't your fault, Alex," Olivia repeated, desperate for her to believe her words the tears beginning to appear in her eyes. "But I- I didn't know what to do, so I tracked down Lila and I tol- I told her that I couldn't... I couldn't make the choice by myself. She came back to the hospital and she… Alex, she convinced me to save the baby. I'm sorry!"

Alex's eyes widened and her mouth parted open. Olivia swallowed hard and clutched her hand tighter. "Alex, say something, please…"

"You chose to save our child's life over mine?"

"Yes, Alex's I'm-."

"And you're sorry about it?"

Olivia stopped mid sentence and cleared her throat. "What do you mean? You're not upset?"

Alex let out a scoff and wiped her tears. 'Olivia, I'm _glad_ you did that, I couldn't be more thrilled you choose that."

Seeing the confused look on Olivia's face, Alex continued. "We're parents now. We've been parents really for the last nine months, and ever since the doctor told us I was pregnant, I knew that we would do whatever we had to do in order to protect her and not think twice about it. I can't begin to imagine how difficult making that choice must have been for you and I hopefully will never have to find out. But I… Olivia, I probably would have done the same thing, knowing that's what you would want me to do, and I hope you would make that same choice again if you ever had to."

Olivia let out a joyful sob as Alex finished her speech. "Oh god, I know! I mean I didn't want to lose you, but me and Lila knew you wouldn't want to put our baby at risk and even knowing I could have lost you, it just felt right to tell the doctors to save her and... Oh god, I'm just glad you're alright!"

Alex let out a joyful laugh before she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair. "Did I ever tell you you're the most amazing woman I've ever met?"

"A few times," Olivia chuckled as she wiped her tears away, a large beaming smile on her face. But feel free to tell it to me again…"

Alex grinned at her before the door opened and both turned towards it and Alex gasped softly as a nurse walked in, carrying their daughter wrapped securely in a pink fleece blanket.

Olivia watched as Alex bit her trembling bottom lip as the nurse walked over to her. "I have someone who would like to finally meet you, Mrs. Cabot. Do you think you're okay enough to hold her?"

Alex nodded and let out a tiny groan as she sat up in bed and held open her arms eagerly. The nurse smiled as she placed the sleeping infant in Alex's arms.

Alex looked down at the baby and let out a sob as she held the baby close to her chest. "She's perfect," she choked out through her tears.

Olivia nodded and kneeled down next to the two of them, "this is your other mommy… the one I told you about," Olivia spoke softly as she adjusted the cap on top of her head.

Alex let out a tiny chuckle and the movement awakened the new born. Her eyes blinked open and her eyes resembling Alex's almost to a fault looked up Alex and at once began to cry.

Alex softly shushed her and rocked her gently. "It's okay, honey, it's alright..."

But the soft words and gentle motions did nothing to console her and her increasingly louder wails continued.

Alex looked at Olivia who stammered in confusion. "I don't… I don't know what to do."

"In my experience as a mother," a voice from the door rang out, "there's only four reasons why an infant would want to cry."

Alex and Olivia both looked over at the voice. "She's either tired," the voice continued, "needs changing, hungry, or simply wants to make noise," Lila informed them. "Since it's been almost three hours, I'm going to assume that she's hungry."

"Hi, mom," Alex greeted softly.

Lila smiled softly and walked in the room, wringing her hands nervously together. "I am SO sorry, Alexandra. I shouldn't have said those vile things to you. I don't think that you've become some horrible woman, and I had no right in the world to say that to you. You're my daughter, and I love you more than anything, and I am truly sorry for everything I've said and done to you."

Alex felt tears gather in her eyes once more and she struggled to wipe them away. "I'm sorry too, mom. I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you a bitch or anything else. It was wrong of me, and I want you in me and my family's life and I want you to see our daughter as often as you can."

As Alex finished her apology, she trailed off and glanced at Olivia almost nervously.

Olivia chuckled and smiled at her. "It's okay… while you were in surgery we kind of sort of bonded. We even hugged actually."

"You hugged?" Alex asked in awe.

"Twice," Lila added.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "I pass out pregnant with a wife and mother who hated one another and I wake up a mother and you two actually made physical contact that wasn't violent..."

Olivia chuckled before the baby's cries grew louder resembling something like a screech forcing the attention of the three women back on her. "I don't think that Lily is as appreciative as the moment as we are," Alex said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry 'Lily'?" Olivia repeated as she looked over at Alex.

Alex nodded and looked down at the baby again, nothing but pure love in her eyes. "Lillian Serena Benson. Do you like it?"

Lila gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "Oh Alexandra…"

Olivia looked down at their daughter who was still demanding the attention of the adults by crying. "Lily Benson… I love it."

Alex beamed at Olivia before turning her attention to Lily once more and running a finger over her soft cheek. "My little Lily," Alex cooed warmly as she nuzzled the baby, the soft fleece blanket tickling her nose.

Alex looked up from Lily to look at her mother. "Do you like it?"

Lila took a shuddering breath and pulled her hand away from her face and nodded. "I love it, Alexandra. Thank you."

Alex smiled sweetly and motioned to Lily. "Do you want to hold her?"

Lila nodded and walked over to Alex and took Lily out of her arms and held her tightly. "She's perfect, Alexandra," Lila told her.

Olivia got up from her chair and walked over to Lila and adjusted the stocking cap and looked down at her daughter with more love then she ever knew existed.

Alex leaned back against the pillow and smiled as she watched the three people she loved most in this life interact together, knowing that her life would never come close to perfect, but that this moment in it came pretty close…

The End

**And so ends another chapter in the MTC series. And here's a little taste of the final dramatic story in the MTC series, "Meet The Cabots 4: Teenage Troubles"**

"Where are you going?" Lily asked with a sob that broke Olivia's heart. "Mama, tell me!"

"I gotta go, baby. I love you." With a final kiss on the cheek Olivia released the embrace and stormed out of the room, not even casting a second glance at Alex.

"Olivia, wait!" Alex cried as she ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulder and wrenched her around. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please don't go! I love you!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Olivia shoved Alex away from her, glaring at her. "You're nothing but a lying bitch! Now leave me alone."

"Olivia, please!" Alex screamed but it did nothing to phase the detective.

Without looking back at her, Olivia headed down the stairs and out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Not a single tear escaped her.

Before Alex took a step to follow her, her phone rang.

Letting out a pitiful sob, Alex put a shaking hand in her pocket and retrieved her phone. "What?" she spoke after she had pressed the small green button, her harsh words clouded by her sobs.

"Your mother's in the hospital!" Max's frantic voice rang out, just as teary as Alex's.

Alex closed her eyes in defeat and tried in vain to concentrate on her father's words. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I came home and found her unconscious on the living room floor." Max explained hastily. "I called 911 an- and the doctors don't think she has a lot of time. She's at Sacred Heart. Please hurry, Alex!"

With a tiny beep signifying he had hung up, Alex let the phone drop to the floor and remained composed for half a moment before she let out an ear shattering, drawn out frustrated scream...

**What happened before? What happened after? Just gonna have to read the epically intense finale of the AO saga that's sweeping the fan fiction community by storm entitled "Meet The Cabots Four: Teenage Troubles" Coming soon to you at a fan fiction site near you. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Just bumping this story so that people who have never read them before or may have forgotten the first or second or even the third story can read them again and then start on the fourth and final installment of the amazingly epic MTC series which is now posted and ready to read.

Enjoy if you never read a word of them and enjoy again if you've read it before :)

Sincerely, Bella.


End file.
